Planned Accidents, Hidden Mistakes
by Anime-Sonic
Summary: Yugi, Joey and Bakura get an invite, from Kaiba, to stay at a remote mansion in the mountains. But something soon starts attacking Bakura. Who, or what is behind it?
1. Ch1, Morning at the Game Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
  
The sun shone on a small card shop in Japan. Young Yugi Motou woke with a small yawn as he threw his arms in the air to stretch. His arms dropped back down as he looked at his clock.  
* Nine AM?*  
Yugi looked around. Was anyone else up? He hopped out of bed and got into his usual blue pants, white shirt, blue jacket and then an odd belt around his neck. He approached a mirror and brushed his odd hair, which stood straight up and was mostly black, with red on the edges and yellow bangs. He walked over to the table beside his bed and pulled the drawer open. Inside, was an odd looking object, almost like and up-side down pyramid. In the center of one side, was an odd Egyptian eye. Yugi lifted the gold chain that was attached to the pyramid. He slid the cold chain over his head and around his neck. Yugi closed the drawer and walked over to his bedroom door, opened it and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
As Yugi walked in, he noticed Joey, one of his friends, cooking eggs. Yugi turned his head to notice another friend, Bakura, searching the fridge for some fruit.  
Joey spun around to notice Yugi. " Hey Yug! What's hangin'?"  
Yugi smiled. " Nothing much. When'd you get up?"  
Yugi took a seat at the table as Joey passed out the plates of eggs. " Around a half-hour ago," Joey replied.  
" When'd Bakura wake up?"  
" I have no idea," replied Joey. Bakura got up with a hand full of oranges, bananas and apples.  
" I was hoping to find some raspberries, but I didn't find any." Bakura was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and blue pants. He had let his long, messy white hair fall over his shoulders as he placed the fruit in a basket on the table. After he had finished, he walked out to get the mail.  
  
Joey walked over and sat by Yugi. He wore the same outfit as Yugi, only without the belt around his neck, and had let his blond hair rest slightly above his eyes.  
  
Bakura walked back into the room with a surprised look as he shifted the mail in his hands.  
" What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura placed the mail down on the table but kept one letter in his hand. He handed it to Yugi and sat down at the table across from Yugi. Yugi open the letter and read it to himself. When he was finished, he placed it on the table for his friends to see. It read:  
  
From the desk of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi,  
  
I want to invite you and your friends to my mansion in the mountains. If you agree to this, mail this back with a reply.  
  
Signed,  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey looked confused.  
" Why would that bum Kaiba invite us there?"  
" Maybe he wants to talk about something," Yugi suggested.  
" Ya right," Joey snapped, remembering when Kaiba had humiliated him in a duel.  
Bakura stepped in. " We should just go see what Kaiba wants, okay?"  
Yugi and Joey agreed. Yugi took the letter and wrote his reply.  
  
Kaiba,  
  
We accept your offer and will arrive tomorrow at noon.  
  
Yugi  
  
Bakura raised a question.  
" Do you think this has anything to do with Pegasus?"  
Yugi and Joey looked up at him. What Bakura had said was true.  
  
After Yugi's duel with him, Pegasus kidnapped Téa and Tristan. All this did was confuse Yugi. What did Pegasus want? Yugi looked at the object around his neck. It was known as the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's Grandfather dared him to solve the puzzle and it was said no one could. Yugi was able to solve that puzzle and was infused with magical energies and formed a second half called Yami Yugi. Yami was taller then Yugi and was a master duelist.  
  
Bakura also had something like the puzzle. Bakura's item, the Millennium Ring, looked like a solid gold ring with a right-side up pyramid with an Egyptian eye in the center. On the outside of it, around the bottom, were 5 little solid gold tassels. Bakura didn't usually wear it because it tended to take over Bakura's mind.  
Bakura obviously knew that Pegasus wanted their items, because he had one himself. His was known as the Millennium Eye and it was over his right eye. It had the ability to see his opponent's next move and possibly the near future. Bakura had tried to take the eye from Pegasus but failed. Yugi wondered why Bakura wanted it, but it was probably for his own purpose.  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura, who was eating one of the apples in the basket, and smiled. Joey had walked off to watch TV before school started. Yugi got up and walked out of the shop to a mailbox. He knew that the letter would arrive in the evening. Yugi dropped the letter into the mailbox and hurried back to inside the shop to finish breakfast. 


	2. Ch2, The Kaiba Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
  
Yugi walked down stairs to the kitchen with a bag in hand. He was wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday. Bakura was once again rummaging through the fridge but had changed his outfit. He wore a long sleeved, cream-colored shirt with a green shirt underneath. He had jeans on and around his neck, the Millennium Ring. Yugi sat down as Joey walked into the room. He wore a white shirt, green jacket and jeans and had probably managed to get a brush through his hair. He dropped his bag by the door and sat down at the table.  
" So what's on the agenda today?" Joey asked between yawns.  
" Did you forget already Joey?" Yugi asked cheerfully.  
" We're going to Kaiba's mansion, remember?" Bakura said as he closed the fridge.  
" Oh Yeah." Joey looked at Yugi. " So, how are we getting there?"  
Yugi and Bakura exchanged glances until Bakura heard something.  
" Do you hear something?"  
" Yea I did," replied Joey. " Sounds like our ride."  
Yugi got up and grabbed his bag. Bakura and Joey got theirs and ran after Yugi to roof.  
  
Yugi stood on the roof. His spiked up hair was flying in the strong winds. Bakura was right. A large black helicopter landed, or got close to landing on the roof, as Bakura and Joey showed up. A man that looked like he belonged in the secret service was piloting it. The side door slid open as Yugi walked over to it, his arms trying to block the harsh winds that obstructed his vision. Joey helped Yugi into the helicopter then climbed in with Bakura carrying the bags. Once all three were in, they felt a shake as the helicopter took off.  
They stood up and looked around. Inside the helicopter, couches lined one wall, a small table in the center of the room, and a small fridge. They also noticed a door that almost blended into the surroundings. The door opened and a young man walked out. He had short brown hair and was wearing a turquoise shirt and pants with a long purple jacket. He approached them.  
" Hi Kaiba," Yugi said happily.  
Kaiba nodded. " Received your letter last night. Glad you could come cause we need to talk," replied Kaiba, in a calm but harsh voice.  
Joey stepped forward before Yugi could reply.  
" What'd ya mean we need to talk?! Your the one who needs to do some talkin'!" The CEO of a multinational corporation just doesn't invite a bunch of high school freshmen to stay at a mansion!"  
Bakura grabbed one of Joey's arms and attempted to drag Joey away from Kaiba. Unfortunately, Bakura wasn't as strong as Tristan. Yugi turned to face Kaiba.  
" Sorry. I don't know what got into Joey."  
Kaiba smiled. " It's okay Yugi. I don't blame him for hating me."  
Joey finally stopped ranting. As Bakura let go of Joey, a burst of wind hit one side of the helicopter and knocked it off course. Yugi slipped but Kaiba grabbed a hand full of Yugi's jacket. Bakura skidded into the table and Joey fell onto the couch upside down. The pilot regained control as Kaiba let go of Yugi's jacket. Bakura placed one hand on the table and lifted himself up. Joey turned himself right side up as Yugi slid down the floor until his back touched the couch. The slanted room slowly became a normal room again as Yugi staggered to his feet.  
" What just happened?" Yugi glanced at Bakura, who was crouched on the floor.  
" From the look of it," said Bakura, " we hit some type of air current."  
Yugi looked out the window at the pristine mountains below them. The untouched snow glistened like tiny diamonds in the sunlight.  
Kaiba left to the cockpit once more as Bakura began looking through the fridge. Joey brought out a Walkman and began to listen to it. After a few minutes, which to them seemed like seconds, Kaiba returned.  
" We'll be landing in a few minutes."  
Yugi finally tore himself away form the window and walked over to sit by Joey, who appeared to be asleep. Yugi placed his hands on Joey's shoulder and began to shake him avidly.  
Joey opened one eye. " What now Yug?"  
" Kaiba says that we're landing soon." Yugi said as Joey noticed that Bakura had stopped rummaging through the fridge (obviously no raspberries) and was now rummaging through his bag. There was a small jolt as the helicopter began its decline. Bakura stood up as a second jolt shook the copter. Kaiba walked over to the door and slid it open. Yugi grabbed his bag, walked over to the door and slowly climbed out into snow that was probably a metre deep. Joey walked over to watch Yugi struggle to get out of the snow. Joey climbed out and grabbed Yugi's hand and helped him out. Bakura and Kaiba climbed out and the group began their long walk towards the mansion. Yugi finally stumbled upon a cement walkway that took them towards the large majestic mansion in front of them.  
  
It was 3 levels, had large windows, and was built of some kind of reddish-purple brick. Inside was a large room. On one side, was a door. Inside was a long table with many chairs and a white sheet over it. Back in the main hall, at the opposite end of the room was a tall staircase. There was a long short hallway that spread across the south side. At the ends of it, were two staircases along the west and east sides that lead to the second level. In the back, accessed by two doors under the stairs, was a kitchen and a living room. In the living room was a large screen TV, a stereo system and three couches.  
The back yard was under a large half dome that reached up to the roof. Inside the dome, was a large L-shaped pool. Off to the side, was a large hot spring, surrounded by large rocks. Off to the north side was a few small waterfalls.  
The second level was a large, long hallway with rooms on both sides. Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were impressed.  
Sun shone in from the double doors that led to the second floor patio above the kitchen and living room.  
  
As they took off their shoes, Kaiba said, " Go ahead and look around. Bedrooms are on the second level. Third level is off limits."  
Kaiba walked over to the basement door. He opened it and slid in. As the door snapped shut, Yugi turned to his friends.  
" Let's put our stuff away and then go look around."  
Joey and Bakura nodded as they fallowed Yugi upstairs.  
" So what'd you bring Bakura?" Joey asked.  
" Some games, my roller blades, extra clothes...."  
" Who's got the Nintendo?" Yugi asked quickly.  
Joey smiled. " I got it!"  
" I brought some games for the Nintendo," Bakura said while sifting through his bag.  
As they reached the top of the stairs and began to walk down the hallway. Yugi noticed a small gold plaque on one door.  
" Looks like Kaiba's already chosen a room."  
Joey and Bakura stopped to look then continued to look for a room. They finally chose a room a few minutes later. They spent a few minutes placing their clothes into the drawer and closet, and then met up in the hallway to go look around. They all walked back down to the main hall and walked over to the living room.  
Joey leapt onto the couch and began to watch TV.  
" Man! 250 channels. Talk about channel surfing!"  
Bakura walked over to the couch and watched Joey channel surf. Yugi walked over to the sliding door, opened it and walked out into the backyard.  
  
Warm air surrounded him as he closed the door behind him. He marveled at the trees that grew around the pool. He walked over to the pool and placed his hand into the water. The water had a cold felling but slowly warmed up. He took his hand out of the water and shook the water off. He turned his head to notice the hot spring surrounded by rocks, bushes and trees. He took another look around then turned on his heal and walked back inside.  
  
As the door slammed shut, Yugi noticed Joey attempting to hook up the Nintendo. Bakura sat cross-legged on the couch, munching on a large bowl of raspberries.  
" Darn cables..." Joey turned to face Yugi. "Hey Yug! Some help please?"  
" Okay." Yugi walked over and helped Joey install the Nintendo. By time they had finished Kaiba walking into the room and sat down beside Bakura, who was giggling at Joey's smart remarks and cursing about how hard it was to hook up the Nintendo, even with Yugi's help.  
Kaiba reached into his pocket and brought out a cell phone. He dialed a number and turned to face the others.  
" Does pizza sound okay for dinner?" He asked. Yugi, Joey and Bakura nodded.  
" What kind?"  
" Double cheese, pepperoni and meatballs," Joey said happily.  
" Sounds fine to me," replied Bakura, Yugi nodded.  
Kaiba placed the order and one of his security guards picked it up.  
Until 10 pm, they ate pizza, drank soda, played a few rounds of Super Smash brothers and listened to music.  
They finally turned in. Yugi took off the Millennium puzzle and placed it in the drawer beside his bed. He hopped into bed and drew the covers over his head. He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Ch3, Bakura's Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
" Aaaahhhhh!!!!!"  
Joey sat straight up. He was covered head to toe in a cold sweat. The memories of the nightmare he just had where etched into his mind. He breathed deeply and turned his head to look out the window. It was snowing softly and water had begun to condense on the edges of the window. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He looked around the darkened room. He sighed once more as he got out of bed, walked over to his bedroom door, slowly opened, and walked down the black hallway.  
He took a few steps to the west and bumped into something. He placed his hand on soft, fern-like hair.  
" Lets see. Fern-like hair, short.......," he looked down. " Oh sorry Yug."  
" That's okay," replied Yugi.  
" So why are you up?" Joey asked.  
" Some weird dream," Yugi replied.  
" The one where you're in a room, it's pouring rain outside and you hear a blood curdling scream and then you wake up in a cold sweat?" Joey asked in an odd tone.  
Yugi blinked at Joey. " You had the same dream?"  
" Then you aren't the only ones." Bakura approached them. He was rubbing one eye and appeared to be half asleep.  
" So where are we going?" asked Yugi, breaking the silence that had drifted in.  
Joey walked over to the room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Kaiba opened the door. Yugi walked over and explained the situation. Kaiba was shocked.  
" The same dream I just had!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
Kaiba let them in as a dark figure ran down the east staircase and into the basement.  
  
Bakura sat up a few hours later. The clock on the nightstand read 3:37 AM. He looked to his right. Yugi slept beside him. Bakura noticed that the covers were missing. He turned and looked over the left side of the bed. Joey, who was quietly snoring, had slipped off the left side and dragged the covers with him. Bakura got up and untangled the covers and attempted to pull Joey back into bed. He was successful but as he moved his legs, he heard something coming up from the basement. He recognized it as the solo he had done in front of the school. He looked around. Kaiba was nowhere in sight.  
* It must be Kaiba...*  
Bakura turned around and walked out of the room. He climbed down the west staircase and into the basement.  
  
The basement or what Bakura could see of it, looked like some kind of auditorium. He took a few steps in. Before he could realize it, something hit the back of his neck. Bakura fell numb and passed out. The music ceased and the only sounds you could hear was the quiet ripping of fabric.  
  
As the sun rose, Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed Joey beside him and Kaiba, who had slept on the floor after Yugi and the others woke him up last night. Yugi leaned over and tapped Joey on the forehead. He moved around and finally opened his eyes and sat up.  
" Hey Yug. I just had the weirdest. I had a dream where you, me, Bakura and Kaiba all had the same dream and spent the rest of the night in Kaiba's room," laughed Joey. " Really messed up, right?"  
Joey stopped laughing and looked at Yugi. He wasn't laughing.  
" That was no dream Joey," replied Yugi. Kaiba sat straight up and looked at Yugi and Joey. He appeared to be confused.  
" Where's Bakura?" he asked. Joey looked beside him.  
" Your right," said Joey. " Bakura was right beside me last night and..... sorry it's too early for me to use my brain!"  
" Any time is too early for you to use your brain," replied Kaiba. Joey store death at Kaiba. Yugi giggled. Joey glared at Yugi.  
" Don't you start Yug!"  
Yugi stopped giggling and hopped out of bed. He looked at Kaiba and Joey.  
" Let's just go find Bakura okay?" Yugi asked.  
Kaiba nodded once. Joey got out of bed and walked out of the room. After a few minutes of calling and doors opening and closing, Joey returned.  
" He's not on this floor," said Joey. Yugi nodded. Kaiba shook his head.  
" Joey, he's probably asleep or possibly unconscious."  
After a few seconds of silence, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba split up and walked around the mansion looking in every room and yelling Bakura's name incase he woke up. Joey came across the open basement door and walked downstairs.  
There were two doors. One that was open and one that needed a retina scan to enter. Joey checked the open one, stopped breathing for a few seconds and turned three shades whiter.  
He had to admit, Kaiba was right about the unconscious thing. He ran over to what he had seen on the ground. The creature's past-shoulder length white hair gave away his identity. Joey came back to reality. He placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and shook him slowly. Bakura didn't move. Joey noticed that Bakura was still breathing but before Joey left, he noticed something else.  
Bakura was sprawled on the ground with his back facing up and his head was facing west. What caught Joey's eye was the torn fabric of Bakura's pure white pajamas, with tiny spots of blood. Joey thought for a minute.  
* I can't just leave him down here. What if his attacker returns? *  
Joey crouched down near Bakura, picking up his right arm, placing it behind his head, over his shoulders and lifted Bakura up off the ground. Joey then placed his other arm behind Bakura's back and under his left arm. Joey slowly walked upstairs.  
  
Kaiba walked around the 3rd level while Yugi searched the back yard. Joey, who finally made it into the living room, placed Bakura on the couch so his back was facing up. Joey noticed Yugi through on of the windows, ran over, opened one of the sliding doors and called out to Yugi.  
" Hey Yug!! I found him!"  
As Yugi ran back to the house, Kaiba, who heard Joey though an open window, ran back down stairs and into the living room, carrying a first aid kit.  
  
Yugi store at Joey, then at the unconscious Bakura.  
" Where did you find him Joey?" Yugi looked at Bakura as he spoke.  
" He was in the basement," Joey replied. " Guess he wandered down there last night."  
Yugi looked at the torn fabric. He slowly moved the collar of Bakura's shirt, which was very baggy, over to look at the mark.  
" Sunnen?" Yugi puzzled. The marks on Bakura's back represented the word millennium. Sure, Bakura owned the Millennium Ring, but who would go through the trouble of hidding in this mansion just to write 'sunnen' on Bakura's back?  
Kaiba ran into the room and noticed the marks. He moved Joey aside to get a better look. He was just as puzzled and confused as Yugi. After seconds of silence and confusion, Bakura slowly stirred and woke up.  
" Wha...what happened?" Bakura asked.  
" Something attacked you last night," Yugi replied as Kaiba rummageed through the first aid kit. Kaiba didn't even look up as he ask," What do you remember before you blacked out?"  
Bakura blinked for a moment then thought.  
" Piano music," he replied after a minute.  
Joey looked at him oddly. "Piano music?"  
" But that's impossable," replied Kaiba. " Yugi and Joey can't play the piano and neither can I..."  
" So it wasn't you then," Bakura sighed.  
" And we know you can," Joey replied.  
" Then the rumors are true....," Kaiba muttered as he closed the kit with a container of cream and a soft bandage in hand. He walked over to Bakura. " I have a question to ask..."  
" And that is...." Bakura trailed off.  
" Do you want this as a permanent mark?' Kaiba finished.  
" What do you mean 'permanent'?" Yugi asked.  
Kaiba placed the stuff on the floor and couched down. He reached over to his left pant leg and rolled it up to reveal 2 faded black lines.   
" This cream makes a black pigment under the skin. It is meant to heal cuts but because of this side-effect, we are still modifying the formula," Kaiba replied.  
" Okay," Bakura responded after a few minutes.  
Bakura lied back down. Kaiba took a small handful of the cream and spread it over the cut. Bakura shivered. Kaiba stood back up. Yugi looked at Kaiba.  
" You mentioned something about rumors...," Yugi asked.  
Kaiba looked at them. " Before I became CEO, the man before me, bought this place. Before that, it was a ski resort. People from all over the world came here to ski. That was, until people began to get scared off. Police thought it was a prank until the police vanished. The former CEO, Gozaburo Kaiba, didn't care about the rumors."  
" Gozaburo Kaiba?" Joey looked at him. " How come we never saw him?"  
Kaiba stuttered for a minute. " Because.... he....... suffer a heart.... and kinda died..."  
" Oh," replied Joey. A small rumble was heard a few minutes later. Everyone looked at Joey.  
" Sorry," Joey smiled. " I guess I'm a little hungry."  
" Your always hungry," Kaiba noted. " There's leftover pizza in the fridge. I'll be in the basement."  
Kaiba left the room. Bakura got up.  
" I'm gonna go get dressed," Bakura walked out of the room. Joey turned his attention to the fridge. Yugi sat down at the table as Joey began to search the fridge.  
  
Joey placed a large plate of leftover pizza in front of Yugi and sat down. Bakura finally returned, this time wearing a white sweater, jeans and, of course, the Millennium Ring. He sat down and took one piece of pizza. He looked at Yugi and Joey.  
" So what are we doing today?" Bakura asked.  
Kaiba returned at the moment, carrying a large pile of papers. He dropped it on the table in front of Yugi, Joey and Bakura.  
Joey pointed at the pile. "And this is?"  
" Your schoolwork," Kaiba replied. Joey's mouth dropped. True, it was just after spring break ended that they arrived there. Joey never thought he'd still have to do his schoolwork. Bakura picked up one booklet and looked through it.  
" This is the work you are currently missing," Kaiba said.  
Yugi looked at the booklets as Kaiba left the room. " May want to get started..."  
" So we can slack off!" Joey finished.  
Bakura laughed. He knew it would take a few hours to complete all this work. He took a pen from the table flipped the book open and began to write. Yugi and Joey did the same.  
  
By time Kaiba returned, they had already finished the booklets. Joey got up and began to search the kitchen for the cookbooks. In almost an hour, Joey had made some different kinds of pasta. Bakura and Yugi walked over to the table and began to eat the pasta.  
After they finished eating. Joey began to play some of the CDs he brought. Loud music boomed through the house. Bakura had to use earmuffs and placed the Millennium Ring under a pillow, just incase his Yami had returned. Kaiba finally walked up to tell Joey to turn off the music.  
Joey cursed a little.  
" I could do a better job..."  
Kaiba looked at him. " What?"  
Joey looked at Kaiba and repeated what he had said.  
" I said, I could do a better job at singing," repeated Joey.  
" You could be worse," muttered Kaiba.  
" What was that!?" Joey glared at Kaiba. " I can prove you wrong so fast..."  
Bakura stepped in between them. " Guys, fighting isn't the answer.."  
" Yes it is!!"  
Yugi stood up. " No it isn't!"  
Kaiba, Joey and Bakura looked at Yugi. Joey backed off.  
" I could still beat you," Joey muttered under his breath.  
Kaiba faced Yugi. " What'd Joey mean?"  
Bakura stepped forward.  
" He means that we have a garage band and he is one of the lead singers," replied Bakura.  
Kaiba looked puzzled.  
" If you want," continued Bakura, " we could show you."  
" Okay," Kaiba replied.  
  
Kaiba sat in the audience. Bakura had agreed to demonstrate some of his singing talents. He had lead in this song. He would need some one on guitar and drums to help create the background music. Yugi had agreed to play the drums and Joey played the guitar. Bakura sat at the piano and sighed. He slowly began to play. A luminous melody drifted over the room as Bakura began to sing.  
" Call My Name  
Dareka Ga Yobu Koe  
Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi  
Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu  
  
Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama  
Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka  
Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu  
Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
Koko Kara Nigedasanai  
Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu  
Kimi No Hohoemi Yo  
  
Lonely Heart  
Moteamasu Kokoro  
Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da  
Jibun Wo Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta  
  
Ano Koi Wo Wasurerarenai To  
Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Ne  
Honshin Wo Kakushita Kao  
Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou?  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou  
Aishite Hajimete Shitta  
Ushinau Kowasa Wo."  
  
Kaiba listened attentively. Joey still hadn't proven him wrong. Cause only Bakura was signing.  
  
  
" Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo  
Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De  
Bokura Wa Arukidasu  
  
Kimi No Maboroshi Yo!"  
  
Bakura sighed. Kaiba clapped slowly, nearly mimicking Pegasus. Joey cheered. Yugi smiled. Bakura looked at a digital wall clock.  
" Well guys," He said," I'm turning in."  
" Okay," Joey watched Bakura leave the room. " Night Bakura."  
Bakura yelled 'night' back at Joey, Yugi and Kaiba. They said good night and walked upstairs.  
  
While Yugi slept, Yami took over Yugi's sleeping body and walked over to the window. Something was wrong. He could since it.... 


	4. Ch4, Final Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
The next few days were murder to not only Yugi, Joey and Kaiba but also Bakura. Three more attacks fallowed the first one. They could barely turn their backs for a second with out them finding Bakura sprawled on the ground with another mark.  
The second came during a day spent in the pool. Joey was talking to Yugi at one end, Bakura was quietly swimming and Kaiba had gone to get drinks. Yugi and Joey barely noticed Bakura's silent scream. Kaiba came back and dropped the tray he had the glasses on. As the glass shattered, Yugi looked to notice Bakura, half way beached (his legs in the water but his body on the deck) with a sign on his right arm.  
" Life?" They group pondered over the second mark. The mark for life was written on Bakura's lower right arm. Kaiba didn't use the cream this time. Bakura had refused.  
  
The third came one night when Bakura had gone down for a midnight glass of water. Kaiba found him on the ground with the mark for death on his lower left arm.  
The final came when Bakura was playing some music on the piano for the group. The room blacked out. When the lights came on, Bakura had vanished. They found him an hour later, lying on the third floor hallway. This time, the mark was different.  
" Egyptian hieroglyphics," Kaiba shook his head. They had no way of translating the marks. Until, Kaiba got up and ran down stairs.  
Bakura moaned. He woke up and looked at Yugi.  
" What happened?"  
" You were attacked again," Yugi replied.  
" No duh!" Bakura said flatly.  
" Well it could have been worse. You could have died," Joey mentioned.  
" I'll try to remember that," Bakura replied.  
All three of them sat in the hallway. Kaiba returned with a book of Egyptian hieroglyphics. He sat down and began to translate the marks.  
" K....A.....K....A...R...."  
Kaiba never finished. Something dove through the door behind Kaiba and caught him in a headlock. A figure dressed in black robes with its head covered. He yelled at the figure with no anvil. Bakura stumbled to get up and run. The figure watched him run, let go of Kaiba and grabbed a knife from its belt. It ran after Bakura and pinned him to the ground. Yami took over Yugi and grabbed the figure's coat. Bakura fidgeted his way out of the figure's grip and began to run again. the figure attempted to threaten Yami with the knife. Yami ignored it. He grabbed the figure's wrist and gave time for Joey to grab the knife. The figure couldn't have been human. It had fast reflexes. It kneed Joey in the gut, rebounded and hit Yami in the face. The break allowed it to run after the frantic Bakura.  
Bakura ran down the second floor hallway. He yanked doors open to stop the figure if it came after him. That was the dumbest plan ever. The figure ran down the staircase in front of Bakura, cutting off his exit.  
" Oh no...."  
The figure pinned Bakura up to one of the walls. It held the knife in the air, just above it's cloaked head. Bakura squeezed his eyes shut. It struck, or attempted to. It stopped a few centimeters away from Bakura's heart. Bakura opened one eye. Then the other. He store at his attacker. It seamed like he knew who the person was. The figure tried again and again to kill Bakura with no success. Kaiba ran down the staircase. He took the book and hit the masked figure in the head. As the figure collapsed, the knife struck Bakura in the arm. He gave a high-pitched yell as he collapsed to the ground, holding his arm. Yami and Joey closed the doors and walked over to Kaiba, Bakura and the masked figure.   
Bakura breathed heavily. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked paniced. The figure lied motionless on the ground. Kaiba stood freaked at the fact he had just hit someone in the head with a book. Joey just store at Kaiba and the figure. Yami ran over to Bakura.  
" Bakura! Are you okay?"  
" Ya I think so," replied Bakura.  
The figure sat up, rubbing its head. He hood fell down the figure's shoulders. Bakura gasped.  
" Saidi?!"  
" Uh what?"  
" Who's Saidi?" Joey asked.  
" My girlfriend. I haven't seen her since I left for the Duelist Kingdom," Bakura explained.  
" Where am I," Saidi looked at her clothes. " Ew gross! I hate black!!!"  
" Here we go again," Kaiba mumbled.  
" What are you doing here Saidi?" Yami asked.  
" Like I know," Saidi said. " The last thing I remember is walking through a forest with someone chanting something or other."  
" That's a lot of info...."  
Saidi noticed Bakura. " Oh my kami!! Bakura what happened?"  
" You happened!" Joey snapped.  
Saidi ran over to Bakura. " Well at least get him a bandage!"  
Kaiba sighed and walked down the stairs to get the first-aid kit.  
  
Bakura sat on the couch. Yugi sat next to him. His Yami had told him everything. Kaiba paced around the floor.   
" Your full name," Kaiba asked.  
" Saidi Mishimori," she replied.  
" Home city?'  
"Domino City," she sighed. " We go to the same high school!"  
" Do you have any grudges against Bakura?"  
" I told you no! I have no grudges against Bakura!" She snapped.  
Bakura smiled. Kaiba noticed.  
" What's so funny Bakura?"  
" I want you to take a good look at Saidi. I want you to tell me what see looks like."  
Kaiba, Yugi and Joey store at Saidi. She store blankly back. Yugi thought until something hit him.  
" Bakura, can I see your deck?"  
Bakura handed Yugi his deck. Yugi shuffled through the deck and pulled a card out. He looked at the card and Saidi.  
" I found what you where talking about Bakura," Yugi said.  
" So what is it Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi handed him the card. he did the same as Yugi. Kaiba leaned over Joey's shoulder and looked at the card and Saidi.  
" I don't believe it!" Kaiba exclaimed. " She is the spitting image of the Change of Heart!"  
" That what was so funny," Bakura said sweetly. " I knew she look like it the first day I met her."  
" Anyway back to the questions."  
" Moron," Saidi muttered.  
They argued long into the night. even after Bakura, Yugi and Joey were long asleep. Kaiba finally got one of his guards to take Saidi back to Domino city later that day.  
  
Saidi stood at the door and bowed at Kaiba and the others. Bakura's arm was bandaged and he had to suffer through Saidi's apologized for the attacks.  
" Saidi I told you. It's okay," Bakura started.  
" But I'm really sorry Bakura!" She interrupted.  
" Look it was nice meeting you, etc, etc, now just go!" Kaiba yelled.  
" Well you could be more polite," Saidi replied. She walked over to the helicopter. she turned around to face them. " Call you later!!"  
" There goes the phone line," Kaiba mumbled.  
" So would someone like to explain who the girl was?!"  
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba and Bakura all spun around. Bakura gasped.  
Someone leaned against one wall. He wore a pair of jeans, a white sweater and had long, messy white hair. His eyes, though, shone of pure evil. Bakura sighed.  
" Not again..."  
Kaiba looked at the new person. " And you are?"  
^ Not him again.^  
^^Not him again?^^  
" My name is Yami Bakura. of course, Yami already knows of me. and so does..."  
He looked at Bakura, who made frantic attempts not to look at Yami Bakura.  
Yami appeared in front of Yugi. " What do you want?"  
" Nothing," Yami Bakura replied.  
Joey thought for a minute. then something hit him. " So this explains something."  
" And that is?" Kaiba asked.  
" Back a few days ago when I had that music on full blast. Bakura had earmuffs on AND the ring under a pillow."  
" Smart move of him," Yami Bakura said, keeping a close eye on Bakura. Bakura did nothing but nod.  
" Well I guess we could get something to eat," Joey smiled.  
" I'll go make more food," Kaiba said, shaking his head as he walked out. Yugi and Joey fallowed. Bakura slowly crept past his Yami, who watched him leave.  
Yami and Yami Bakura looked at each other. Something was going to happen. Yami knew it. and from the look of it, so did Yami Bakura. 


	5. Ch5, Bakura's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
* okay, yea i know the whole attacking thing is over for a bit. the next two chapters have to happen. you'll thank me later. they'll ad up to the major climax later. okay? later. thank you for your time. *leaves*  
  
Bakura sat at a desk in the second level study. His laptop sat on the desk open. He had nothing better to do. He turned the chair around and looked out the large window behind him. He sighed. It had been a few weeks since Saidi had left. He rubbed his upper arm. Ever since Yami Bakura had returned, he had been beaten every morning. A few new bruises had appeared on his arms. And they hurt badly.  
A small program started. a digital girl appeared on the screen. She had long emerald green hair and wore shorts and a t-shirt.  
~ Boku? ~  
Bakura jumped and noticed her. " Oh sorry Bitto."  
~ No prob. I can see you were deep in though. ~  
" No I was just thinking," Bakura replied.  
~ Why don't you tell the others? It's a great idea!~  
" Well I'm no great planner like Yugi or Yami," Bakura said.  
~ But it's still a great plan! I've gone over it 2576 times. It's nearly fool proof!~  
"Well okay I guess," Bakura closed the laptop and walked out of the study.  
  
Kaiba sat on the patio over looking the backyard. He had a cup of tea in hand. He was enjoying the quiet surroundings when Bakura approached him.  
" Bakura," He said. " What brings you out here?"  
" A plan," Bakura replied.  
" What plan?"  
Bakura whispered the plans to Kaiba. Kaiba nodded slowly. He got up and walked over to the edge. Yugi, Joey and Yami were playing Marco Polo in the water. Joey was it. Yugi sat at the edge of the pool and Yami sat on a deck chair.  
" Marco..."  
" Polo..."  
" Marco..."  
" Polo..."  
" I'll get them once I get you past the security," Kaiba said leading Bakura into the basement.  
  
" So Kaiba why are you leading us into the basement again?" Joey asked.  
" You'll find out."  
Kaiba passed the security. The first thing they noticed was the chair and a person standing next to it. The chair swung around to reveal Bakura. The second person was his Yami.  
" Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura nodded.  
" So what's the big deal with dragging us down here?!" Joey demanded.  
Yami Bakura glared at Joey. " Bakura here wishes to show you something."  
Yugi noticed Bakura's laptop hooked up to the main terminal.  
" This is a project I have worked on for a long time. Day and night," Bakura explained. " I felt sad for Tea and Tristan so I came up with this."  
Bakura typed a few things into the laptop and then the computer. Two voices became known very fast.  
*~ Seto! What is this?!~*  
~ Oh pipe down! I'm only doing what I have to!~  
Kaiba spoke into a headset. " Calm down! It's just a program!"  
*~ Program my wiring! This program is very pushy.~*  
~ I am not! Just let me open my program. I'll delete it later!~  
Bitto appeared on the screen. ~ You have an annoying computer Kaiba!~  
" Bitto open program file 7356-789!"  
~ Okay, okay...~  
The three screens went blank. then something began to appear on them. One was a scimatic of the duelist kingdom castle and all of the secret tunnels. The second, four profiles. then the final one was a list of instructions.  
" This here is my project," Bakura smiled. " The plan to get Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and Yugi's Grandfather out of Pegasus' grip."  
Joey looked it over. " It's all Greek to me Bakura.."  
" The plan is simple. One of us goes in and gets caught. Then once they find the others, they sneak out through the ventilation system."  
" In Japanese please?" Joey asked.  
" Lemmie make this as simple as possible.." Bakura began.  
" So even the pharaoh can under stand it!" Yami Bakura finished.  
" I'll sneak in, get caught and get them out!"  
" Oh, okay Bakura! Thanks for volunteering," Joey smiled.  
" I hate it when you do that," whined Bakura.  
~ That's it! I'm hidding in the control panel until the year 2056!~  
" Bitto.."   
*~ Well at least she's gone!~*  
The screens went blank. Kaiba looked at the group. " You have tonight to prepare."  
Joey groaned. He hated this. As much as he hated Kaiba.  
  
A helicopter sliced through the thin dawn air. Everyone was ready as they'd ever be. The helicopter landed in a clearing. Bakura leapt out. Yugi, Yami, Joey and Kaiba fallowed.  
" So now that we are back in the Duelist Kingdom, " Joey asked, " what now?"  
" I have to sneak into the castle," Bakura replied, " and get caught."  
" Well do your best and get out alive," Yugi encouraged.  
" And with your Millennium Item," Yami reminded Bakura.  
" Don't worry Yami," Bakura took the Ring and placed it in a secret compartment in has backpack. " Even Pegasus can't find it."  
" That's good," Kaiba looked at the castle then Bakura. Kaiba handed him a headset.  
" This will keep you in contact with us," Kaiba said. " Don't lose it!"  
" I won't," Bakura turned on his heel and ran into the forest.  
  
He ran for a few minutes and then arrived at the castle walls. He walked over to a door.  
" Darn computer locks," He muttered.  
He took out a small disk and placed it in the lock. Bitto took control and opened the door. Bakura took the disk out and placed it in his pocket. He would have to remember to thank her later. He ran inside and walked down the hall. He came across one area and stopped.  
" Where is that alarm system's switch?" Bakura scanned the floor rapidly. He stopped and pressed one stone.  
" There it is," Bakura walked over to it and placed his foot on it. The alarm blared through the castle. Bakura ran head on into the darkness.  
  
" Over there!"  
" Look!"  
Bakura heard the voices. His Yami took over.  
" Come and get me!" Yami Bakura yelled at the guards. he made sharp turns and tried to confuse the guards. A few became smart and blocked off his exits. They grabbed him and brought him to Pegasus.  
** Let me handle his **  
Bakura took back control. The guards let him go.  
" Well Bakura. That was pretty sneaky of you. Trying to get in and elude my guards."  
Bakura just smiled. " Yes it was sneaky and foolish to think I could do that."  
Pegasus stared at him. " And no sign of your Millennium Ring."  
" No. I left it with Yugi."  
Pegasus sighed. " Take him to one of the cells. I'll think up a punishment later."  
The guards dragged Bakura off. Pegasus sighed and turned to face one guard.   
" Any sign of her," he asked.  
" No sir. Not yet."  
" I gave you a simple mission," Pegasus snapped. " How hard can it be?"  
" Sorry sir. We will try it again."  
  
Bakura was thrown into one cell. As the guard vanished around a corner, someone came up behind him.  
" Who are you?"  
Bakura jumped. He looked at the person. He had long messy black hair, and wore a red and white striped shirt and jeans.  
" You must be Mokuba," Bakura said. " I'm Bakura."  
" Bakura?"  
Tristan and Tea walked out of the shadows behind Mokuba.  
" It's nice to see you again," Tea said.  
" So what are you doing here? and where's Yugi?"  
" I'll tell you later," Bakura began to pick the lock on the cell. " Right now we need to find an air vent."  
  
Yugi ran over to one wall. He looked straight up.  
" Wow! What a wall!"  
" Well Bakura's plan said we meet him here." Joey said running up behind him. Kaiba was behind him.  
" I guess..." Yugi replied.  
  
Bakura opened an air vent. He crawled in and then helped the others in. They all crawled down the vent, Bakura then Mokuba then Tea and finally Tristan.  
" Hey Bakura!"  
" What?" Bakura asked Tristan.  
" We need to get Yugi's Grandpa too!"  
" I know." Bakura looked out a few vents. He finally stopped at one. Yami Bakura took over and wrenched the vent off.  
" Gee," Tea stuttered. " I wouldn't want to come across you in a dark ally."  
" You wouldn't," Yami Bakura said. He let Bakura take control once more as he leapt into the cell room. An old man, wearing a hat, overalls and a shirt walked over to Bakura. Bakura noticed the man's gray hair.  
" You must be Yugi's grandfather," Bakura said. " I'm Bakura Ryou and I'm gonna get you out of here."  
Grandpa looked around. " Where's Yugi!?"  
" Outside. You'll see him in a few minutes," Bakura replied. " Now hurry. In the air duct. We need to leave."  
Bakura helped Grandpa into he duct and then climbed up into the duct.  
  
" Where are we?"  
" It's getting cramped in here!"  
" I'm hungry!"  
Yami Bakura was becoming annoyed at the complaining.  
" Can you people shut up?! I'm working on it."  
He came to the end of the vent. He yanked the vent off and crawled out into a large stairwell.   
" This is great," Tea complained. " Now we are gonna get caught!"  
" Hey I remember this stairwell!" Tristan said as he looked around.  
Yami Bakura ran up to a door and opened it. The sun shone brightly on the other side.  
" Oh ya I really remember this place," Tristan sighed.  
They walked out on the small platform. Tea looked over the edge.  
" Look! I have two parachutes," Yami Bakura said bringing them out of Bakura's backpack.  
" But that means," Tea started. " Only two of us will make it out of here."  
" Not quiet," Yami Bakura interrupted. " Two people can use one and then someone can use the other."  
" But that means," Tristan said.  
" I'll take Mokuba."  
" Are you nuts?!"  
" Well that's a little late," Yami Bakura said sarcastically.  
" That's probably a 50 foot drop," Tea looked over the edge.  
" So?!"  
" You are nuts," Tristan mumbled.  
Yami Bakura tossed Tea one of the parachutes. " You and Tristan use this one."  
He tossed Grandpa the other. " Mr. Motou can use the other."  
" But what about You and Mokuba?" tea asked.  
A loud hissing came over the headset.  
" Bakura! What are you doing!?"  
" Kaiba shut up!" Yami Bakura looked over the edge. " We are right above you. I have Tea, Tristan, Some old guy and some kid. Mokuba I think his name is."  
" You have my Grandpa!?" Yugi had clearly taken the head set away from Kaiba.  
" Oh great it you. I'd rather talk to the pharaoh," Yami Bakura muttered.  
" What was that?!"  
" I really hate that aibou of yours," Yami Bakura sighed.  
Wish Yami Bakura was paying attention. Two suits came up behind Tea and Tristan.  
" Help!"  
Yami Bakura spun around. Grandpa had his parachute on. Yami Bakura grabbed him and Mokuba and ran over to the edge.  
" Look old man," Yami Bakura whispered. " You're gonna have to jump first. Tell the others to get a landing mat ready. I'm gonna have to jump."  
Yami Bakura pushed Grandpa off the edge and grabbed Mokuba.  
  
Yugi ran over to his grandfather.  
" Your okay!"  
" Ya but you friends aren't," Grandpa replied. " Two men grabbed Tea and Tristan. I got away but your friend is holding them off."  
" But he has Mokuba right?" Kaiba asked.  
" Yes but he requests that you have a landing ready. He's has to jump. Tea and Tristan had the other parachute."  
" Oh great," Kaiba moaned.  
" And he has to jump with Mokuba."  
" What?!" Kaiba grabbed the headset and yelled into it. " Your crazy Bakura! You are not jumping with Mokuba!!"  
Yami Bakura smiled. He held Mokuba and said something into the headset.  
" Hope you have that landing ready cause I'm gonna be jumping and I'll be down there in a few seconds!"  
Kaiba looked around. He grabbed the parachute and ordered Joey, Yugi, Yami and Grandpa to grab the edges and hold it out like a trampoline mat.  
Yami Bakura sighed. He took one step and in seconds, was falling several feet to the mat below.  
  
He opened his eyes. A few more seconds and he'd hit the mat. Hopefully, a parachute would hold as he hit it. He had not time to get help from his deck so he would have to hope that it worked. He made a split second maneuver and switched his position so that his back faced down and Mokuba was facing up. He hit the mat. Mokuba flew out of his arms and rolled to the end of the parachute. Kaiba ran over to check if Mokuba was okay. Yugi and Yami, ran over to check if Bakura was okay.  
Yami Bakura relinquished control of Bakura and vanished back in his soul room. Bakura barely realized that he was in control again. The shock of the fall had knocked him out. Yami tapped Bakura's right shoulder.  
" Dead?" Yugi asked.  
" No just knocked out," Yami replied.  
Kaiba and Mokuba, who had escaped with few non-threatening bruises, walked over to them. They were to busy trying to help Bakura to notice a person run over to the building and slip into an underground tunnel.  
  
The figure swept through the halls of the dungeon to find who it was looking for. It came across a cell. It noticed Tea sitting on the small bed and Tristan pacing around the cell. The figure began to pick the lock and in seconds, had the door open. Tristan and Tea looked at the figure.  
" Who are you?" Tristan asked.  
" No time to tell you that," the figure replied. " Go down the hall and then turn left. Open the door and run into the woods. What are you waiting for?! Go!?"  
Tea and Tristan stuttered and then ran. The figure fallowed them.  
  
" Kaiba! We are not dragging Bakura back to the helicopter."  
" Well I'm not carrying him!" Kaiba said backing off.  
" Well Yugi can't. I sure can't. And I bet Mokuba can't ether," Yami replied.  
Tristan heard the voices. He led Tea over to them.  
" Hey guys!"  
Yugi smiled. " Tea! Tristan!"  
" Dude, how did you get out?" Joey asked.  
" Someone helped us out," Tea answered. " The person never gave us his or her name."  
Tristan looked at Bakura. " What happened to him?"  
" Saving you that's what," Kaiba snapped.  
Tristan thought. " Why don't you make a stretcher?"  
" Now why didn't we think of that?" Yami asked sarcastically.  
Tristan picked up two long, sturdy branches and took off all the smaller branches. Yami and Yugi grabbed the parachute and ripped a long piece out. They then ripped smaller pieces out and used them to hold the fabric on the branches. Kaiba moved Bakura onto the makeshift stretcher. Joey held one end and Tristan held the other. they made there way across the island to the helicopter.  
  
Pegasus watched them out the window. one suit approached him.  
" Sorry to disturb you, but she has gotten away again."  
" Once again, you report what I already know."  
Pegasus sighed. How could she have eluded him again. 


	6. Ch6, Yami Bakura's Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura faced a large window in the second level study. They sighed.  
" I wish they would tell us what this white stuff is," Yami sighed.  
" I was only able to get one word out of that runt," Yami Bakura replied.  
" And that was?"  
" Snow," Yami Bakura said flatly.  
" And how exactly did you get this information?" Yami asked, staring at Yami Bakura with accusing eyes.  
" Like you need to ask," Yami Bakura replied.  
Something ran into the room. All the two Yamis could see was a black blur.  
" Wanna go skiing?!"  
Yami and Yami Bakura spun around.  
" Oh it's just you Mokuba," Yami calmed down.  
" Don't ever to that again!" Yami Bakura obviously didn't like the scare.  
Yami looked at Mokuba. " What's skiing?"  
" You mean you don't know?!" Mokuba was surprised. " Seto and the others can explain!"  
" Great! Now that runt and his friends have to explain," Yami Bakura mumbled.  
Mokuba led the two confused Yamis down the hall and into the living room.  
  
" You two don't have a clue what skiing is!?"  
" No."  
Joey was practically rolling around on the ground, hugging his sides. This was obviously humorous. Yugi tried not to smile and insult his Yami. Bakura was having the harder time. He, like Joey, was laughing so hard his side were hurting.  
" Shut up! It's not funny!"  
It took a few minutes before they stopped laughing. Seto was choking from the lack of air.  
" You two know everything but you have no idea what skiing is?" He asked.  
" Yes," Yami replied.  
" Well I wouldn't be so hard," Bakura said. " Mine had to beat the answer out of me."  
" Like there's another was to get the answer?" Yami Bakura asked.  
" You could have asked."  
" Too easy."  
" Whatever." Bakura sighed.  
" Skiing is a sport were you have two long flat poles and you place your feet on them. Then you have two poles to help you move," Yugi explained.  
" I think we are gonna need a visual," Joey said smiling as he saw the Yami's confused look.  
" Then we need a person," Tristan said. He looked around the room. " And I think I know the exact person..."  
  
" I'm not coming out!"  
" Oh come on! You don't look that bad," Joey replied.  
There was a sigh. Kaiba walked out wearing a ski suit, ski boots, skis, goggles, and holding two ski poles.  
" I'm gonna kill you later," Kaiba muttered.  
" Your gonna have to catch him first," Bakura taunted.  
Yami and Yami Bakura walked over to Kaiba and looked at the outfit.  
" This is skiing?" Yami asked.  
" No you moron! This is what you wear to ski," Yami Bakura snapped.  
There was a loud bang on the door. Then another. Then another. Even shouting was heard.  
" What is that?" Yami Bakura asked, covering his ears.  
" I'll go find out," Bakura and Yugi got up and walked over to the door. Bakura opened it. Three people fell in.  
" Mai? Weevil? Rex? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
" That Pegasus guy is messed!" Rex yelled. " He's after us!"  
Mai got up, brushed her self off and looked at Bakura. " I think I remember you. Bakura right?"  
" Ya."  
Weevil got up. " Yugi! You gotta help us! Hide us! Please!"  
Yami wandered over. " Look! We can help, just stop freaking out!"  
Weevil and Rex calmed down.   
" Okay," Rex sighed. " What are you guys doing?"  
Kaiba struggled to walk out. Yami Bakura and Mokuba pushed him out.  
" Skiing? You guys are going skiing?" Mai asked looking at Kaiba's outfit.  
" Don't ask," Kaiba replied.  
"Mokuba got us into it," Yami Bakura complained.  
" That doesn't sound that bad," Weevil said looking at Kaiba's outfit.  
" If we can keep Mokuba out of the sugar," Kaiba mumbled to himself.  
" Why don't you guys come?" Yugi asked.  
" I should be fun," Bakura added.  
" What do you mean 'should'?" Mai asked.  
" He means if we go," Yami Bakura replied.  
" And what do you mean 'if'?" Mai asked.  
" I mean if Kaiba gets off his butt and gets the stuff for the rest of us," answered Yami Bakura.  
" I'll get this stuff off and go get the gear," Kaiba waddled off into the other room. The others walked out.  
" Well we haven't seen you guys since the tournament," Tea said.  
"How have you guys been?" Tristan asked.  
" Fine besides the fact that some guy wants us dead," Rex muttered.  
" Well now we have something in common," Yugi said.  
" Besides a love for dueling," Bakura finished.  
" And that is?"  
" We are all being hunted down by the same guy," Yami Bakura replied.  
" Oh."  
Kaiba returned in his normal clothes carrying a few large bags.  
" This is the most of the gear. There's a second ski resort a few thousand miles from here. we can get the skis there."  
" That's good," Bakura picked up one of the bags.  
  
The group returned, dress in the ski gear. The outfits were different shades of blue, from a light sky blue to a dark blue. They were airlifted to the ski resort and got their skis. then they registered.  
Almost everyone there was registered as beginners. They would have Kaiba to instruct them on how to ski. Bakura began to leave before the lesson begun.  
" Bakura!"  
Bakura jumped a little. He turned around. " Ya.."  
" Where are you going?" Kaiba asked.  
" Some of the runs," Bakura replied.  
" If your like every one else here," Kaiba said, ' you have no idea how to ski!"  
That nearly crossed the line in Bakura's books.   
" Have you even seen what I registered under?" Bakura asked through clenched teeth.  
" No and I don't need..."  
Bakura showed him his registration forms. Everyone looked at it.  
" I've been skiing for a while now. I don't need to re-learn it. " Bakura turned around and stopped. " now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a few hours."  
Bakura skied off. Kaiba looked stund like everyone else. He came back to his senses.  
" L..let's get back to the lesson," Kaiba stuttered. He shook his head and began the lesson.  
  
In almost an hour, Yami and Yami Bakura had learned to stop. Getting to move was easy but stopping took time. Yugi, Joey and the others were at the same stage.  
" Now we learn how to move in different directions."  
This took yet another hour to complete. After that, Kaiba held a test to make sure they were ready for the runs.  
" First off, we need to find Bakura," Kaiba said.  
As if on que, Bakura came over the hill and stopped in front of them.  
" Hey guys!'  
" Yes, now, anyway, Bakura will set the standard. Then you will go to the top and go down the hill. if you make it, you can go on the runs."  
Yami went first. He came in a few seconds before the standard. Yugi fallowed. Joey came behind Yugi. Tristan, who was fallowed by Tea, fallowed Joey. Yami Bakura came after tea.  
" Come on! You can do it!" Bakura yelled.  
* Only if you shut up *  
Yami Bakura fallowed the path that Bakura had left in the snow. He had complete concentration as he fallowed the path. he was possibly the only person to come in at the same time as Bakura. He stopped in front of Kaiba and smiled.  
" I'll take your silence as a sign that I passed," Yami Bakura skied over beside Bakura and waited for the others to finish.  
  
After everyone came back down, Kaiba announced something.  
" We are going to go with a buddy system that was preplanned," Kaiba said. " I will announce who you are partnered up with. Unless anyone here has some weird mind reading ability and don't need me to say this."  
Yami inched over to Yugi.  
" Never mind. Joey, you're partnered with Tristan. Tea's partnered with Mai. Weevil is partnered with Rex. Yami obviously knows his partner. I have to go with Mokuba. Not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't trust some of you. That leaves..."  
Yami Bakura looked at Bakura and Bakura looked at Yami Bakura.  
" You two," Kaiba finished.  
" This is just great," Yami Bakura mumbled.  
Bakura just sighed.  
  
Yugi brought Yami over to the ski lodge. It had two levels and a concession on the second level. The second level was an observation deck. There was a bar in one corner and a TV in the public area. A bunch of teens sat around it, watching some weird comedy show. Yugi brought Yami some hot chocolate and sat down across from him. They sat next to the large window that over looked the resort. Yami looked out and noticed two people.  
Bakura and his Yami came down one of the runs. it was easy to tell them apart from other people due to the fact their hair nearly blended in with the fresh snow.  
" Where do you think they've been?" Yami asked.  
" Probably the black diamond runs," Yugi replied.  
" What are they?"  
" Each run is identified with a different shape and color. The hardest being the double black diamond," Yugi answered.  
" What are the others?" Yami asked.  
" I have no idea. You may want to ask Bakura or Kaiba later."  
" oh," Yami went back to looking out the window.  
  
By the end of the day, the group returned to the ski lodge to rest.  
" Hey Joey. Hey Tristan. What happened? Your covered in snow." Tea asked.  
" We tried one of the black diamond runs. We tumbled down most of it," Joey said.  
" Oh. I guess you should be leaving that to Bakura," Yugi said.  
" Or even his Yami. I heard he's gotten good," Kaiba muttered.  
" Speaking of Bakura and his Yami, where are they?" Tristan asked.  
" I don't know," Yugi answered. " We saw him earlier but that was it."  
Someone walked over to them. " Excuse me. I'm Marcus Micomora. I own this resort. are you looking for someone?"  
" Yes. We are looking for two youths. Both with past-shoulder length, messy, white hair, wearing ski suits. One with a Light blue headband," Kaiba explained.  
" I saw those two two hours ago. They rented cross-country skis and left for the trails," Marcus replied.  
" So can you help us find them,"Yugi asked.   
" Yes but I'm gonna need their names and registration forms."  
" We can give you their names but not the forms," Rex replied.  
" Why not?"  
" Cause they have them."  
" Well then, come to my office an well find their forms."  
  
" Names," Marcus asked.  
" Bakura and Yami Bakura Ryou," Yami replied.  
" Twins?"  
" Ya you could saw that,"Kaiba replied.  
" Family members?"  
" Father," Yugi said.  
" His occupation?"  
" We aren't too sure," Yami replied.  
" Their ages?"  
" Both are 15," Joey replied.  
" Level of skiing?"  
" Bakura is an expert and i think Yami Bakura is somewhere close to expert."  
" Well we'll send a search crew to find them," Marcus said. " You can wait in the lodge."  
They left the office.  
" That helped," Yami said sarcasticly.  
" We should go find them," Kaiba mummbled.  
"That's a good idea Seto!'  
" Mokuba, we are not going into the forest after them."  
" That's what you think," Joey said. Him, Yugi, Yami, and the others ran down the hall. Kaiba stood there.  
" Hey wait up!"  
  
Bakura slid down a small hill. His yami fallowed.  
" Where are we?" His Yami asked looking at the surroundings.  
" Well we must have left the trail. This place isn't on our map," Bakura replied moving his ski googles away from his eyes.  
" So lets go back to the path," Yami Bakura replied.  
" It's not that simple," Bakura said. " We took a lot of turns. We could be anywhere."  
" So what now?"  
" We can make camp and wait until someone finds us," Bakura suggested.  
" I hate this," Yami Bakura mummbled as they skiied off to find a suitable camp area.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Joey and the others skiied through the darkness, looking for any sign of Bakura or his Yami.  
" Well so far no blood," Joey said. " At least we know Bakura is alive."  
" Joey! That wasn't funny," Tea scolded.  
" It wasn't ment to be!" Joey replied. " I was saying that in the good way! Anyone besides me notice that Bakura has an awful lot of bruses lately?"  
" Ya, I've noticed," Yami said. " He also doesn't look directly at his Yami eather. It's like if he looks at his Yami, he'll die or something bad will happen."  
" Maybe not die," Mai said, " but get beat up."  
" I'll look into it," Yami said, not taking his eyes off Yugi, who spotted a path off the main trail.  
" Guys, this way," Yugi led the group down the second path.  
  
Bakura managed to find some dry wood to use to make a fire. Yami Bakura sat on the opposite side of the fire, shivering and huddled in a small ball.  
" I'm f-freezing," Yami Bakura muttered through his frozen lips.  
" I'm working on it," Bakura searched his backpack for the matches. He found one and lit the fire.  
" There, that should help," Bakura looked at his yami. " You may want to get closer."  
" I ca-can't m-m-move," His yami muttered.  
Bakura brought a few blankets out of his bag and draped them on Yami Bakura's shoulders. His Yami looked at him.  
" Try using these until you can move," Bakura said walking back over to another area to sit down. " I'll keep the fire going."  
* What is this kids problem?* Yami Bakura thought. * He has grown to fear me, hate me, never stand up to me, and now, knowing that I'm possibly going to die of cold, he comes though and saves me. I know i don't deserve this. I should be dead right now. Or, that's at least what everyone else wants. Unless... unless he is different. He sees something in me that ever I don't see. Well even if i live, he's not getting off easy.*  
Yami Bakura shivered wildly.  
" Maybe you should return to the ring," Bakura suggested.  
" That's a g-good idea," Yami Bakura muttered.  
Bakura dug through this bag and then stopped.  
  
Yami began to fall back. He was freezing. Something told him, and the others, 5000-year-old Egyptians hate cold weather. Yugi stopped and skiied back over to Yami.  
" Do you want to go back into the Puzzle and warm up?" Yugi asked.  
" Okay, why not?"  
Yugi searched his backpack and then stopped.  
" What's the problem Yug?" Joey asked.  
" Ummm," Yugi stuttered. " We got the..."  
Yugi held up something that made everyone freak.  
  
Bakura looked at the item. His Yami couldn't believe it. He had struggled for years trying to get that and now, at the worst moment, some unlucky moron got the items switched. Bakura held the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi held the Millennium Ring.  
" What do we do now?" Yami Bakura asked.  
" Wait and see if the ring finds us before we freeze," Bakura sighed.  
  
Yugi looked at the ring.  
" Can we use it to find the others?" Kaiba asked.  
" I don't know," Yugi replied. " Some guy told me that we probably can't without being punished."  
" That only works with stealing the items," Yami corrected.  
The ring glowed and one tassel pointed in one direction.  
" Dare to see if it's pointing in the right direction?" Tristan asked.  
Yugi skiied in front, everyone fallowed.  
  
Bakura put out the fire. His Yami was placing his skis back on.  
" The only way to find the others, is to go see if we can find the path," Bakura said as his yami got back up. Bakura stopped to cough. It was getting worse.   
He had been coughing for a while now. Bakura had guess it was just from the cold air, but it was getting worse with each passing second.  
" And the puzzle?"  
" Well we can't keep it," Bakura said. His Yami glared at him. " No matter how much you want it."  
" Fine. I won't touch the puzzle," Yami Bakura said flatly.  
Bakura was about to say something when he stopped and passed out. His yami caught him before he hit the snow.  
" Bakura?" He asked , shaking Bakura. " Bakura?"  
No response. Yami Bakura panicked, a little. He grabbed Bakura backpack, put it on, took all four poles, placed two in one hand and two in the other. He picked up Bakura and placed one hand behind Bakura's back and under his (Yami Bakura's) arm and placed Bakura's arm behind his (Yami Bakura's) head. He looked a head of him, placed the puzzle in one hand and began to ski into the woods.  
  
Yugi watched the ring. he was hoping this wasn't some trick. He wasn't the proper owner of the item and it could cause some problems. Then again, if this item was messing them up, his might be doing the same. He looked into the woods and stopped. the ring pointed in a different direction, the one they had just come from.  
" Can't this stupid ring get anything right?!" Joey yelled.   
" I'm agreeing with the mutt," Kaiba said. " Where does this thing think it's going?"  
" We must have just missed them," Yugi replied. " They must be trying to get back to the lodge."  
Yugi turned around and headed back in the direction the ring was pointing.  
It led them into a dense forest. They could barely see. Now, more then before, did they have to trust that the Millennium Ring was leading them to Bakura and not in some maze.  
  
Yami Bakura paused. Bakura had mentioned about a whistle. He looked at Bakura.   
His skin had become pale and cold and the tips of his lips where becoming blue. Something told Yami Bakura that wasn't a good sign.  
Yami Bakura searched Bakura's pockets. Nothing. He checked to see if Bakura was wearing a necklace or something close. He tugged on a small white piece of string. He slowly removed it from around Bakura's neck and looked at the whistle.  
* How does this work?* he though. He remembered what Bakura had mentioned earlier on the ski hills.  
" If you ever get caught in the woods and you can't find you way back, use this. It may scare you at first but it will get peoples attention."  
* Wish be had shown me, but I'll have to figure it out on my own.*  
He placed one end to his lips and then blew into it. A piercing screech came out. he jumped a little.  
" He was right about it getting peoples attention," he muttered as he tried it again.  
  
Yugi's ears perked up. Everyone looked around.  
" Three long sounds," Kaiba wondered.  
" It's an S.O.S," Tea looked up.  
" But where is it coming from?" Mokuba looked around.  
" That way," Weevil pointed to the west of the group.  
They skiied off.  
  
Yami Bakura stopped. In some remote corner of his mind, he hoped someone heard that. He skiied forward and kept blowing the whistle.  
  
Yami pointed.  
" Over there! I see something!"  
" I see it too!" Mai said. then she though for a minute. " My lipstick froze!!!"  
Yugi skiied ahead to check. Yami Bakura skiied out, holding the unconscious Bakura.  
" What happened?" Yugi asked.  
" You tell me," Yami Bakura replied. " One minute he's coughing his head off and the next, he passes out."  
Kaiba looked at Bakura. " Looks like hypothermia."  
" Hypo-what?!" Joey asked.  
" It's when your body temperature drops below normal," Tristan said. " If it gets too low, you can die from it."  
" How bad is it?" Tea asked.  
" He'll live for now," Kaiba replied, " but he needs serious medical attention."  
" How are we going to get him back?" Mai asked.  
Yami walked over to Yami Bakura. Joey had taken Bakura so Kaiba could see how bad his condition was. They looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes. Yami Bakura smiled.  
" I'd like to make a deal with you..."  
" And that is?" Yami asked. He kept a close eye on him.  
" My Millennium Ring for," He held one hand up, " Your Millennium Puzzle."  
" You mean," Yami was surprised at this.  
" I have no use for it if I'm freezing to death," Yami Bakura replied.  
Yami and Yami Bakura switched items. Before they could retreat to their soul rooms, the ski patrol finally arrived.  
" You the kids who reported two missing youths?" One asked.  
" Ya," Yugi replied.  
" These to two?" The man looked at Bakura and then Yami Bakura.  
" Yes," Yugi replied.  
" You can come with us," another one said, " You'll need to be treated for Hypothermia though but you'll be fine."  
They climbed onto the snowmobiles. Kaiba dialed his cell phone.  
" I'll call for our doctor," Kaiba said.  
Kaiba talked with the doctor the whole way back to the lodge.   
  
Bakura lied down in a bed. Yami Bakura had kept his distance ever since they had returned. Yugi and the others had been treated for hypothermia, explaining to Yami what it was. Yami store at Yami Bakura.  
" What's with him?" Yami asked.  
" I dunno but he's been like that for a while," Joey replied.  
  
* Bakura, I wish i knew why i saved you. I could have let you die out there. I could have gotten away with the puzzle and then later, found Yugi and got that Ring back. Then i could have gone off, gotten the other items and ruled the world, but no. I have to save you instead. Wish i had a reason. If i did then i don't remember it. Maybe it was the fact that you where more helpless then ever. Or maybe it's because you were sick and possibly dying. What ever it was, you some how got through to me. You don't know what you are gonna go through after you wake up... *  
Yami Bakura walked over to the bed. He slowly summoned the Shadow Realm around him and Bakura so that no one could look in on this. Yami Bakura went back into the ring.He walked down the hallway between his soul room and Bakura's. He walked into Bakura's soul room.  
It was an interesting soul room. There were hanging plants, a few large and a bunch of small stuffed animals. It was almost like stepping into Yugi's soul room only this one had plants and nature sounds all over. The bed, with a large, fluffy sky blue blanket and an equally fluffy pillow, sat in the far left corner of the room. Yami Bakura walked over, brushing the plants out of his face and watching that he didn't step on anything.   
Bakura had got it last time Yami Bakura stepped on something and ended up falling and spraining his wrist. Bakura did have a lot of explaining to do about the cuts, bruises and the sprained wrist to his father. Lucky for both of them, Bakura's father didn't yet know about Yami Bakura.  
Bakura's soul rested in the bed, curled up like a ball, hugging some sort of teddy bear-like doll. Yami Bakura recognized it.  
Saidi, ( * Was that her name?* He thought,) had made two one-of-a-kind dolls, one that looked like Bakura and one that had the image of Yami Bakura. The one Bakura had kept was the one that looked like his Yami, Yami Bakura kept the one that looked like Bakura.  
He looked at Bakura. He always looked peaceful when he slept. of course, this was probably the only peaceful time he has, when he's not in school. Yami Bakura sighed and walked back out of the room and into his own soul room.  
  
Bakura awoke a few hours later. He was lying in his bed. The Millennium Ring was on the bedside table. He looked a little puzzled. He put this hand up to his forehead.   
* It's not warm,* He though. he looked at his clock.  
* 3:46am. I wonder how long i was out.* He shook his head wildly. * What's wrong with me? I can't remember anything. It's like my yami took me over again.*  
He tossed the covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt weak and tired but had no idea why. He got up and walked out of his room.  
The hallways were pitch black. Bakura had to watch where he stepped so that he didn't hit anything. He slowly found the west staircase and walked down it.  
  
The main hall was pitch black with a small light coming from the moon. He wandered around the darkened room until he found the door to the living room.   
Tea sat near the fireplace reading a book. The fire burned brightly as Bakura walked over to her.  
" Oh hi Bakura," Tea said. " I see your fine."  
" Not really," Bakura replied. " What happened to me?"  
" Well we went skiing but you vanished with your Yami," Tea explained. " You caught hypothermia and passed out. You've been asleep for almost a day and a half."  
" That long? How....... Who brought me back?" Bakura asked.  
" Your Yami brought you to us and then the ski patrol found us," Tea replied. " Yami Bakura acted weird afterward."  
" Must have wanted to know why he saved me," Bakura sighed. " So who switched the items?"  
" Weevil did," Tea sighed. " He knew which item went to who but he couldn't tell your backpacks apart. so he shoved the puzzle in one and the ring in the other."  
" Yami Bakura must have had a fit," Bakura said.  
" No."  
" No?"  
" Yami Bakura hasn't been seen sence the incident," Tea said.  
" Weird. I checked his soul room earlier but he was sleeping."  
" Now that is odd," Tea yawned. " I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."  
" Bye," Bakura watched Tea walk off. He sighed and closed his eyes. He entered his Yami's soul room. the first thing he noticed was a doll, stained with water.  
* Water?* Bakura thought. He touched the doll and tasted the liquid.* No, wait, salt water. tears? Yami Bakura was crying?*  
He walked over to Yami Bakura. He noticed the black rings under his eyes, and....  
Tears. a few silver tears slid down Yami Bakura's cheek and he seemed to be worried. Bakura placed the doll under one of Yami Bakura's arms and walked back out of the soul room.  
He entered the real world. He walked back upstairs and into his room.  
* Guess i better get more sleep tonight.*  
Bakura closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Ch7, Next Destination, Egypt?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
Well, Yami Bakura DID have a fit about the mix-up. Unless you call Weevil hidding in Yugi's closet nothing. Yami Bakura swore that if Weevil set foot out of Yugi's room, he'd send him directly to the Shadow Realm. Well, they did eventually get Weevil out after they had both sign a form, one stating that Yami Bakura isn't to harm anyone, and one stating that Weevil isn't to ever touch any Millennium Items. No bets that Yami Bakura didn't hold up his end of the deal.  
  
Two weeks later......,  
  
" Yami Bakura!!!"  
The yell resonated through the halls. Yami Bakura raced down the third level hall. Joey was right behind him.  
" Get back here you... you.... Argh!" Joey yelled.  
Yami Bakura had ran off with Joey's deck. He grabbed the railing of the staircase and jumped onto it. He slid down it and raced down the second level hallway. Tea stuck her head out of one door.  
" What's going on?" She yelled.  
" Not now! Gotta run!" Yami Bakura yelled and ran past her. Joey fallowed yelling and screaming death threats.  
  
Yami Bakura found the east staircase and ran down it. he raced over and yanked the patio door open. He ran over to the railing. he looked over.  
" Great! Not only am i being chased by someone, i can't escape. Maybe one of his cards could help...," Yami Bakura began to search his deck. * Need something the can fly, need something that can fly...* He picked out a card and smiled. *This card can help...*  
Joey ran through the open doors. " Okay. I want my deck!"  
" You WANT it?" Yami Bakura asked.  
" Ya I want it!" Joey yelled.  
" Okay then," Yami Bakura tossed him his deck. Joey searched it. " Hey! One of my cards is missing!"  
" Of course it is...," Yami Bakura sneered. He held the card in the air above his head. " Come alive..... Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
What happened next, even Yami Bakura didn't understand. Of course, the Red Eyes did come to life. Thankfully, the patio withstood the dragon's weight. Joey freaked and everyone below pointed at it.  
" Oh no," Bakura moaned. " Not again!"  
" What's gonna happen?" Yugi asked.  
" A very bloody mess," Yami replied.  
  
Joey backed off slightly. The dragon's massive size and equally massive jaws towered above Joey.  
" You know, i guess I'm really regretting that argument," Joey said as he backed towards the closed doors. He pulled at the handle.  
" Great, its locked." he looked at the dragon. " I don't believe that my own Red Eyes is gonna eat me."  
The dragon's head moved over to Joey. it sniffed him for a second and then......  
  
Yami Bakura store in disbelief. Yugi, Yami and the others store in amazement. Bakura just passed out.  
The Dragon, a huge Red Eyes Black Dragon, opened its mouth and licked Joey like the common dog.  
" You stupid dragon!" Yami Bakura yelled. " You're supposed to eat him!"  
The dragon turned around. Yami Bakura freaked.  
" Red Eyes! Return!" The dragon vanished back into the card. Yami Bakura looked at Joey, who was covered head to toe in dragon saliva.  
" I'm taking a shower," Joey said. He opened the doors and walked off to the bathroom on the second floor. Kaiba walked up the stairs as Joey walked by.  
" What happened to him?" He asked as Yami Bakura walked over.  
" His dragon acts like the common dog," Yami Bakura replied.  
" That sucks," Kaiba sighed.  
" Ya. I wanted it to eat him," Yami Bakura said.  
" Whatever. where are the others?"  
" Out back," Yami Bakura walked off.  
  
Kaiba walked on the patio. he looked at the others.   
Tristan had dragged Bakura out of the pool and was trying to wake him up. Yugi was talking to Yami and Mai was back to sun tanning under special lights.  
" Hey!"  
Everyone looked up at Kaiba.  
" There's a message for you on the computer!" Kaiba yelled.  
" A message?" Yugi said puzzled. It couldn't be his grandpa back in Domino City. Could it?  
" What kind of message?" Yugi asked.  
" One for anyone with a millennium item!" Kaiba replied.  
" So it isn't my Grandpa," Yugi said to himself. Bakura sat straight up.  
" Hey Yugi. What happened?"  
" Joey's dragon acted like the common dog and then Kaiba said you and Yugi have some message," Yami Bakura said. he had walked over to help Tristan wake Bakura up.  
" Me, have a message?" Bakura said.  
" Well the man said it was for anyone with a Millennium Item," Tristan replied.  
" Weird," Bakura mummbled.  
  
After they had got dressed, they fallowed Kaiba to his computer database in the basement. he pressed a few buttons. A digital message appeared. The person on the screen had long, straight blond hair, two gold earrings and a white shirt with two gold chains.  
" It this thing working? Oh ya it is. Hello Yugi Motou and Bakura Ryou. I am inviting you to a celebration being held in Cairo, Egypt. I hope you can attend but i need your response by video mail. I think you can find one. Well i have to go. Bye!"  
The image vanished. Kaiba looked at Yugi and Bakura.  
" Have any idea who this is?" Kaiba asked.  
" Malik Ishtar," Bakura said. " We met him a few months ago."  
" Ya i remember that," Yugi said. " Your dad was the host for an Egyptian exhibit for the Domino City Museum."  
" Ya i know what you're talking about," Joey said. " Mr. Ryou mentioned that two Egyptians where there watching over the exhibits."  
" Ya, Malik and his older sister Isis," Tea mentioned.  
" Ya and then we got in that huge battle," Bakura said, " and my yami came back at that time."  
Yami Bakura smacked Bakura in the back of the head. " I came back during the tournament!"  
" Ya you back stabbing creep!" Tristan yelled.  
" If you had cooperated, i wouldn't have been so harsh you know," Yami Bakura sighed and shook his head.  
" Doesn't Malik have an item?" Tea asked.  
" Ya, the Millennium Rod," Bakura replied.  
" And Isis has the Tank," Yugi said.  
" So let's reply already," Rex said, watching Kaiba and Mokuba set up a digital video camera.  
" Yugi," Mokuba said, "we need you to stand in front of this and say that you can come!"  
" As soon as i get the flight ready," Kaiba finished.  
  
Yugi stood in front of the camera.  
" We agree to come. we need you to send the time and date we need to be there," Yugi said.  
" It's about time!"  
Everyone looked at the screen. Malik appeared on the screen laughing.  
" I was waiting for you to learn," He said, " that what you saw wasn't a prerecorded message."  
" it wasn't?" Weevil was surprised.  
" No it was me, thanks to Bakura for re-wiring the computer for me to do this!"  
Yami Bakura grabbed Kaiba's jacket to keep him away from Bakura, who had a unnoticeable smirk.  
" Ya, I did re-wire the computer with an erasable program," Bakura smiled.  
" What program?" Kaiba asked through clenched teeth.  
" Just a video link program from my computer," Bakura sighed. " I use it all the time."  
" So you and Malik planned this?" Yugi asked.  
Bakura and Yami Bakura shrugged. " Ya."  
" So you need the time huh?" Malik asked.  
" Yes," Kaiba replied. Yami Bakura let him go. Bakura backed behind his yami.  
" Let's see," Malik looked through a date book. " Can you be here next Wednesday? the festival isn't until Monday but you need to be here in advance. you can leave anytime after that."  
" Ya we can be there," Mokuba chirped.  
" Mokuba," Kaiba said. " not now. we have to think about this."  
" I'll give you 10 minutes," Malik sighed. " use em well."  
The picture vanished.  
" Great! only ten minutes," Kaiba mummbled. " he expects us to know in ten minutes!"  
" Kaiba, shut up." Yami Bakura glared at Kaiba, imidiatly shuting him up. " We are going and that's final. anyone that disagrees, is in the Shadow Realm."  
Joey freaked. " The Shadow Realm?!"  
Yami Bakura nodded. everyone but Bakura, Yugi and Yami.  
" Yami Bakura, you're not sending everyone to the Shadow realm if they disagree." Yami said.  
" You're taking the fun out of it," Yami Bakura complained.  
" 6 minutes left," Bakura said. He remembered something. " hey guys! My dad's going out the same way. if we go, we can take him along."  
Kaiba sighed. " Okay, we can go."  
" I've been waiting to here that!"  
Malik reappeared.  
" You heard everything again didn't you?" Mai asked.  
" No i just had a hunch you had decided," Malik replied. Everyone looked at Bakura.  
" We had a bet on how long it would take to convince Kaiba," Bakura confessed.  
" We knew Yami Bakura would threaten everyone and Yami would disagree," Malik explained. " And Bakura knew about his father going out there so we guessed about 4 minutes."  
" You backstabbing little...!"  
Yami Bakura grabbed Kaiba's jacket again.  
" So I'll see you guys at the airport in Egypt. Bye!"  
Malik vanished from the screen. Bakura sighed.  
" What's up Bakura?' Tristan asked.  
" My dad has no idea Yami Bakura exists," Bakura sighed.  
" Why haven't you tolded him?" Yugi asked.  
" Yugi's grandpa knows i exist," Yami added.  
" Well i just can't...." Bakura stuttered.  
" He can't just say that a 5000 year old Egyptian is beating the living daylights out of him every day!" Yami Bakura finished.  
" he has a point," Tea said.  
" Well you need to tell him," Yami said. " There's no use going on and making up excuses for your bruises, cuts, and broken bones."  
" I'll think about it," Bakura said as he walked out of the room to go and phone his dad.   
  
Bakura sat in the study again. It was almost like the only place, to him, where his Yami couldn't bother him. His laptop turned on and Bitto reappeared.  
~Bakura, you have a video link.~  
" Oh, thanks Bitto," Bakura replied.  
Bitto vanished and a screen showed up. the person had blue hair and square glasses. he smiled.  
" Bakura. how long has it been?"  
" A few months," Bakura replied. " You were off..."  
" In Mexico, studying the Aztecs," He finished.  
" Ya."  
" So how are you?" The man asked.  
" Fine i guess," Bakura replied.  
" Something on your mind?" The man looked at Bakura if to ask, 'okay! what's the big secret?'  
" You are heading back to Egypt on anouther dig right?" Bakura asked quickly.  
" Yes. and still am," the man replied.  
" I wanted to know if you could go with us," Bakura asked.  
" with you? Since when are you going to Egypt?" The man asked.  
" Since Malik invited us," Bakura said.  
" Right. Malik. I forgot he was Egyptian," the man said leaning back in his seat.  
" There's some festival for anyone who is a holder of a Millennium item," Bakura explained. " Kaiba's booking the flight and i wanted to know if you could go with us."  
" Besides the fact that i was a little spooked by the fact you weren't at home when i arrived back, I'll guess i can," The man said.  
" I left an note and emailed you," Bakura said. * I really shouldn't have left.*  
" Yes, i got them," the man said. " Odd problem you and your friends got into."  
" Ya very odd," Bakura sighed. " Thanks dad."  
~ Hello?! I hate to break up this nice family reunion but I'm not being noticed again! ~  
" Sorry Bitto," Bakura replied.  
" Bitto. It's has been awhile since you were created. how are you?" Mr. Ryou asked.  
~ Fine.~  
" So I better go," Bakura said. " Bye dad."  
" Wait! Before you go, where are you?" Mr. Ryou asked.  
" In Kaiba's private mansion in the mountains. A helicopter can pick you up."  
" Thank you. Talk to you some other time," Mr. Ryou signed off and the screen went blank.  
" It's about time." The harsh voice cut through the silence. Bakura spin around.  
" Oh it's just you," He sighed.  
The figure walked out of the darkness.  
" I hate waiting," he said harshly. Bakura got up and walked out of the room.  
~ You better not hurt him again!~  
" Bitto, shut up. you have no right to interfere," The figure said.  
~ I have every right you freak!~  
" Very smart computer girl. But i have tricks of my own," The figure leaned closer to the computer and held up a disk. " This disk has a very dangerous virus. Kaiba let me borrow it if you did comply."  
~ Okay, okay. Just stop hurting Bakura!~  
The figure sat down and began to type franticly.  
" Look up Ancient Egyptian Texts," The figure asked.  
The files appeared on the screen. The figure looked through all of them and stopped at one.  
" The book of the dead," The figure said as he leaned back in the chair. " Ancient pharaohs and Millennium Items..."  
Memories flashed before his eyes. He shook his head.  
" Thanks." The figure placed the disk down on the desk and walked out. Bitto shut the computer down.  
  
A few days later,  
  
" My dad's going to be here in a few minutes!"  
Bakura ran down the hall outside the patio. he slipped a little but regained his balance and ran up the west staircase.  
" How long has Bakura been acting like this?" Joey asked.  
" A few minutes," Kaiba replied. " Bakura's lost it."  
" Well it must be a problem," Yugi said. " Bitto said that in the last conversation Bakura had with his father, Bakura never mentioned Yami Bakura."  
" Looks like Bakura wants them to meet face to face," tea sighed.  
" That can't be good," Tristan said. " It was a surprise to me, and it will be a surprise to him too."  
  
The door opened. Everyone walked downstairs to greet the new guest. Bakura hadn't noticed the bell. Mr. Ryou walked in.  
" Very big house," he muttered as he saw the small group. " Oh, hi. Is this the right house?"  
" Well the kid said mansion, take a hint," Kaiba replied.  
" Oh ya," Mr. Ryou continued to look around. Bakura ran down the stairs.  
" Oh hi dad," He said.  
" Bakura," he noticed Bakura's hopefully unnoticeable guilty look. " Something wrong isn't it? Your fish hasn't died again."  
" It's not that dad," Bakura sighed. Yugi made everyone walk into the living room.  
" Dad, there's something I've kinda neglected to tell you....."  
" and that is?" Mr. Ryou asked.  
" Fallow me," Bakura lead his father upstairs and onto the patio.  
  
The warm humid air hit Mr. Ryou's face as he walked out onto the patio. It was virtually empty except for.........  
Two people sat at one table. Both appeared to be dueling.  
" This card face down....."  
" You've done that for the whole game!"  
One kid looked like Yugi but the other, stuck a resemblance to Bakura. Mr. Ryou walked over. Yami noticed him.  
" You have company," Yami whispered.  
" Bakura again?" He replied in a low voice.  
" Nope someone else."  
" Excuse me but can i..."  
The figure turned around. Mr. Ryou found the person's eyes most interesting.   
" And you want?" The figure asked.  
" To know who you are," Mr. Ryou replied a little startled  
" How to put this so that even your small mind can understand.... I'm a 5000 year old Egyptian tomb robber that got trapped in the Millennium ring for several millennia."  
Mr. Ryou store at Yami Bakura. " Okay, that helps."  
Bakura backed over to the door behind him. He reached for the handle. His yami noticed.  
" And where do you think your going?"  
Bakura panicked.  
* If I run, he will fallow,* he thought. * Stay and my father learns the real reason about my bruises.*  
Bakura yanked the door open and ran. Mr. Ryou was confused. Yami Bakura got up.  
" That no good runt...," He walked over to the open door, when Mr. Ryou stopped him.  
" Why is my son so afraid of you?" He demanded.  
" Well explain later," Yami said, walking over and leading Yami Bakura and Mr. Ryou out of the patio area and into the living room.  
  
They sat down on the couch. Yugi brought Bakura back down from his room. He sat as close to Yami as possible. Mr. Ryou stood up and walked over to Yami Bakura, who sat in a armchair.  
" Okay. I know you are an Egyptian Tomb Robber that became trapped in the ring 5000 years ago," He said, " but you haven't tolled me your name."  
" Yami Bakura," the tomb robber replied.  
" Yami Bakura?" Mr. Ryou was confused.  
" Yami means darkness," Yugi said.  
" So loosely translated, Bakura's darkness," Kaiba added.  
" Interesting," Mr. Ryou looked back at Yami Bakura. But before he could ask more questions, Bakura spoke up.  
" And there's more," he sighed.  
" More?" His father asked.  
" You see, we spirits have had many owners or masters," Yami explained. " When we get a new one, it's like a master/slave thing. Yami Bakura has had the unfortunate of being the slave until Bakura came into possession of the ring."  
" After that, it's was more like he was the master and i was the slave," Bakura sighed.  
" And those bruises?" His father asked.  
" I didn't get by accident. They were.... well.....," Bakura stuttered.  
" I did it."  
Mr. Ryou and Bakura looked at Yami Bakura. Everyone looked at him too.  
" You heard me! I cause all those bruises. Every single one!" Yami Bakura said harshly. It had gotten everyone's attention.  
" You... you just....," Bakura was stunned and confused at the same time.  
" Ya, I just confessed," Yami Bakura said, staring into the abyss.  
" So this explains everything," Mr. Ryou said. " what i don't believe is that Bakura said nothing about this."  
" Well what was he supposed to do?" Mokuba asked. " Limp over to you and say, ' hey dad. this person that was living in my ring is beating the heck out of me. can you please stop him?!'"  
" He has a point sir," Tea replied.  
" Why don't you get rid of it?" Mr. Ryou asked Bakura.  
" We've tried," Tristan shook his head. " It just comes right back." Tristan zoned out, remebering when he tried to rid Bakura of it.  
Yami Bakura stood up. " Well nice to meet you but I'm going into my soul room. You," he pointed at Bakura, " tell me when we are leaving."  
He vanished back into the ring, leaving Mr. Ryou speechless. Joey broke the silence.  
" Pizza anyone?"  
Everyone store at Joey. Kaiba was the next to break the silence.  
" Look, we don't leave until tomorrow morning and we don't arrive in Egypt until the afternoon tomorrow. Mr. Ryou, we have a room on the third level you can use. Bakura's room is on the second level."  
" Ya it's the only room in the house that has a sign on the door that says ' Knock, and wait. If you hear nothing, I'm in trouble,'" Rex laughed.  
" No it doesn't," Bakura replied. " It says ' Enter at your own risk.'"  
" Ya," Weevil said. " Yami Bakura's the risk." Mai hit Weevil in the head for that comment.  
" Let's just turn in," Joey yawned.  
" Ya. it takes forever to wake Joey up," Tristan sighed.  
" Not if your my Yami," Bakura said. " he has a fast way of getting you up."  
" I'd hate to see that," Mai said.  
" You would hate to be the sleeping person," Bakura said.  
They walked upstairs and said goodnight. Bakura lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His Yami's voice hissed in his ear.  
" Your father isn't that bad," The voice faded away. Bakura rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was full of buzz and excitement. Bags and backpacks lined the front hall. Everyone raced around trying to pack as much as possible into the short time they had. Yugi raced into the kitchen, Weevil raced across the hallways, the girls grabbed the third level bathroom and didn't allow anyone in, until Yami Bakura threatened to send them to the Shadow Realm. Mai opened the door and sprayed him with perfume. Bakura discovered how to get into the computer room and was making plans for Malik to meet them at the airport in Cairo. And Kaiba, well, he was just sitting back and watching.  
The front door opened and Saidi walked in.  
" Hello? Kaiba? Yugi? Joey? Bakura?"  
Kaiba walked out to notice her. Everyone stopped what they where doing to watch Kaiba try to get rid of Saidi.  
Kaiba walked over to her and pushed her back towards the doors.  
" Thank you for stopping by. I'll tell Bakura you said hi. Now get the heck off my property before i get my guards," He said.  
Saidi grabbed the frame of the door and got out of Kaiba's grip.  
" How about, thank you for stopping by. Let yourself in?" Saidi replied.  
Kaiba sighed loudly and shook his head. Saidi smiled. Bakura noticed that his yami had shown up to watch her.  
" Not her again," He complained.  
" Just stay out of sight," Bakura said. " If she can't see you, she won't notice you exist."  
Saidi quickly remembered something. " Oh, i forgot. i brought someone with me."  
A girl walked in. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes. Joey was shocked.  
" Serenity?"  
She looked at him. " Joey?"  
" You two know each other?" Saidi asked.  
" He's my brother," Serenity replied. " You never mentioned you knew him."  
" It never came up," Saidi said.  
" A whistle cut through the silence that fallowed. Everyone's attention fell on Yami Bakura. Saidi looked at him.  
" Bakura, you have a twin brother and didn't tell me?"  
Bakura couldn't even answer. Saidi ran up the stairs, over to Yami Bakura and got a good look. Yami Bakura freaked.  
^*Get her off of me!*^  
**You shouldn't have done that.**  
^*Like you can tell me what i can and cannot do.*^  
**You were fine until you whistled at Serenity. Then she and Serenity noticed you.**  
^*You and her are dead later runt!*^  
**I know....**  
" So Bakura, are you going to introduce your brother to me?" Saidi asked.  
" Oh, um, his name is Yami Bakura and he's been in Cairo for a few years studying there," Bakura quickly made up the location. The name was true though.  
" Yami Bakura?" Saidi was confused.  
" His real name is Yami, but because Yugi's brother is also named Yami, we gave him the nickname Yami Bakura."  
" Oh, okay," Saidi replied.  
**That will keep her in the dark until we really tell her who you are.**  
^*That's good. Except for the later-tell-the-ditz-your-a-5000-year-old-egyptain-tomb-robber part.*^  
**Well you can't go on being my twin brother.**  
^*True...*^  
Serenity walked over to Joey.  
" So where are you going?" She asked.  
" Cairo," replied Joey.  
" Cairo? As in Cairo, Egypt?"  
" Um... Ya."  
" Why are you going to Cairo?" Serenity asked.  
" Long story," Joey replied.  
Kaiba looked at his watch.  
" Listen up! We have 20 minutes. Do what ever you want now cause we are leaving in 20 minutes," Kaiba noticed Yami Bakura glaring at Bakura and smiling. " Yami Bakura gets those god-awful thoughts out of your head!"  
" Okay, whatever you say," Yami Bakura walked off and scribbled something on a pad of paper.  
  
In 20 minutes, everyone walked out the front door with their stuff. The helicopter Yugi, Joey and Bakura used to get here sat at a launch base a few miles away from the path. Unfortunately, to get there, they had to walk through the snow. Yami refused to go back into the frozen fluff, Yami Bakura smiled.  
" You are such a coward."  
Yami Bakura took a step into the snow and then pulled it back out.  
" What wrong with you?" Yami asked.  
" Nothing," Yami Bakura replied.  
Bakura looked at him and then walked into the snow. he stopped and turned around.  
" Are you coming or what?" Bakura asked his Yami.  
His yami sighed and walked into the snow, cursing all the way to the helicopter. Yami fallowed doing the same thing. Once everyone was aboard, the helicopter took off.  
  
It took almost an hour to reach the Domino City International Airport. The large group walked into the large building.  
" So what are we doing here?" Yami asked.  
" Getting on the plane to Cairo," Yugi replied.  
" Well you need something first," Bakura said. " You need a passport to get there."  
" And just how do you get that?" Mokuba asked.  
Kaiba held out a bunch of passports.  
" Already have them," he said.  
The group look at the passports. They had the person's picture and information about them: hair color, eye color, skin tone, age, date of birth (Yami and Yami Bakura used their hikari's birthdates) etc......   
They walked over to a gate. Kaiba already had their tickets. They walked into a room with some sort of machine and a few security guards. Everyone placed their backpacks on the conveyer belt (since their bags are begin loaded on the plane) and walked through a metal detector. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Yami Bakura had trouble due to the fact their items kept setting the detector off. They eventually got through and sat in the waiting area.  
" Cairo here we come," Yami smiled.  
" I'd rather be going to Hawaii," Mai mummbled.  
" I'm not paying thousands to take you bunch of idiots to Hawaii," Kaiba said.  
" We know," Mai muttered something unaudiable and went back to staring at people.  
Yami Bakura watched some business people walk out of a long hallway behind a gate.  
" What are they doing?"  
Bakura looked at him. " They are business men. they travel all over the world doing business with other countries."  
" Like where?"  
" Well, let's see. America, Canada, France, England, Russia, the list goes on," Bakura replied. Kaiba remembered something at that moment. He took a package out of his backpack.  
" Hey Bakura!"  
" What?" Bakura asked.  
" I forgot this package came for you," Kaiba handed Bakura the package.  
" What is it?" Tea asked.  
" I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Kaiba asked Tea.  
" I wasn't asking you i was asking Bakura!" She snapped.  
Bakura opened the box. a note was inside. he picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Bakura Ryou,  
  
You have been chosen to write report on one of many ancient civilizations. Your previous report shows you know lots about the ancient civilization you wrote about.  
We would like to see if you could write a 3-page essay about the culture you wrote about. This essay is to be handed in at your school before the school year ends.   
Included in this package is a textbook you are to use to write the essay. The book is yours to keep after the essay is finished.  
Good Luck.  
  
"No name," Tea said. " Wonder who sent it?"  
" The school board," Bakura replied. " I sent an essay in and they must have liked it."  
" About what?"  
" Take a guess." Bakura smiled.  
" Egypt," Yami Bakura was blunt in his response.  
" How'd you know?" Bakura was surprised.  
" What else do you write about?"  
" True," Bakura replied.  
Bakura dug through some packing stuff to find a book. The book was decorated in hieroglyphs and, proving that Yami Bakura was correct, had a title reading Ancient Egypt. Bakura skipped through some pages until the announcement for their plane was heard.  
-Flight 369 to Cairo Egypt now boarding-  
They looked up. The Yamis searched franticly for where the voice had come from. Yami Bakura freaked and thought that the gods were talking to them. Kaiba looked at them and shook his head.   
" It was an intercom you morons!"  
Both Yamis glared at him. The other watched until Kaiba got up, bag in hand and walked over to the gate. The others watched him, grabbed their bags and fallowed.  
  
Kaiba and the group walked over to the gate and looked at the lady. She quickly noticed them.  
" You must be the group I was tolled about. Down the hall and fallow the signs that say gate 6."  
" Thanks," Yugi smiled. They walked down the hall.  
  
" Where are we going now?!"  
" Yami Bakura.."  
" Don't you 'Yami Bakura' me runt!"  
The sounds of the argument where heard through the hallway. Bakura was having no luck in telling Yami Bakura what they were doing. They were approaching a open door. Only it wasn't any ordinary door. This door was round like an oval, was thick and was slightly curved. Yami store at it.  
" And this is?" he asked.  
" The door to get into the plane," Tea answered.  
Kaiba, who what been leading them the whole way, walked in first and showed the tickets to the fight attendant. The rest soon fallowed.  
  
First class was much different from the normal class. There was a TV screen for in-flight movies, the chairs where soft and, like with most jumbo jets, headsets. Yami sat near the window of the first row, Yugi was next to him in the center and Tea sat on the aisle. Across from them sat Joey near the window, Tristan next to him in the center and much to some horror, Mai. Behind them, was Yami Bakura near the window and Bakura, sitting not in the center but on the aisle set. It was almost like he needed to make a fast escape if anything when wrong. Across the aisle was Mokuba near the window, Kaiba in the center and Serenity near the aisle.. Finally, behind them was Weevil near the window and Rex in the center. In the row behind them, sat Bakura's father near the window and Saidi near the aisle.  
  
Yami Bakura store at the dials on the ceiling.  
" What's this?"  
" An air blower," Bakura replied.  
Yami Bakura turned one of the air blowers to face the back of Joey's head. He turned it until air came out of it. He smiled as Joey turned around at turned it off.  
" That wasn't funny!"  
" Really? I thought it was quite humorous," Yami Bakura replied, smiling.  
Joey glared at him and then turned around and sat in his seat. A tall girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes walked the aisle checking to see if the overhead compartments where closed. She then stood at the front of the cabin facing the group.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen," She began until Joey interrupted her.  
" I don't see any." Most of the group started laughing. Mai was insulted and whacked Joey in the head.  
" Like I was saying, Ladies and Gentlemen, this fight as you know heads to Cairo. For the trip you are allowed to walk around the plane. We ask you don't do this until the seatbelt sign is turned off. If a problem is to occur were there is a loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks will fall from the top compartment," she pointed them out, " place the mask so it covers your mouth and nose and pull the pin to start the flow of oxygen. Do not remove this until the captain says you can."  
" That sucks," Yami Bakura whispered to himself. " I answer to nobody." Bakura nudged him slightly in the ribs.  
" There are four emergency exits incase of a crash landing. Two in the front and two in the back near the entrance to the main cabin. In the pocket in front of you is a brochure that explains all the emergency procedures. In case of a fire the aisle will light up. After the seatbelt sign is turned off, you are allowed to move into the main cabin due to the fact there are many open seats. So sit back and relax. We will be taking off shortly."  
The fight attendant turned on her heel and walked out of sight. Bakura opened his bag, which like the others, had been placed under the seat ahead of him, and took out a pack of something. He took a piece of what appeared to be gum and placed it in his mouth. His yami noticed.  
" What is that?" He asked harshly.  
" Gum, why?"  
" If it has sugar don't give him any," Joey said.  
" It's sugar free. I know what Yamis are like on sugar and it isn't a good thing," Bakura said giving his yami the package.  
" Pass it over here!" Mokuba yelled. Yami Bakura took a piece and passed it over to him. It was passed around to everyone until the plane began to move.  
" Everyone is buckled up right?" Kaiba asked.  
Yami looked at the belt. Yugi quickly did it up and explained how to undo to belt. Yami Bakura obviously figured out how to do the belt up himself.  
  
Take off is something Yamis should avoid. Both completely freaked when the ground became smaller. It took a while until the plane leveled out and the seatbelt sign went out.  
" Hey Yugi," Yami said.  
" What Yami?"  
" A light went out. Is that a good or bad thing?"  
" That's the seatbelt sign," Tea said. " It means we can move around."  
" Oh, okay," Yami, replied.  
Joey nearly leapt out of his seat. " So what do we do now?"  
" Someone find out what the in-fight movie is," Mai said, while filing her nails.  
" Hope it's something with dinosaurs."  
" No insects."  
" Dinosaurs!"  
" Insects!"  
Well there started another argument. Yami Bakura shut them up just as fast as the argument started.  
" Will you two shut up! We are going to watch something that was based in Egypt. Now if you two dolts don't mind, I'd like to listen to some music instead of your annoying voices!"  
Bakura got up. " I'll find out what the movie is."  
" Okay..." Rex and Weevil weren't too excited.  
Joey began a duel with Tristan. Yugi watched. Yami spent some time looking out the window. Yami Bakura listened to music. Tea silently read a book. Mai spent some time filing her nails and watching the duel. Mr. Ryou fell asleep just after take off. Saidi and Serenity talked about the guys they knew and other stuff.  
  
Bakura took some time in locating a fight attendant. She looked at him and smiled.  
" Anything you need sir?" She asked sweetly.  
" Can you tell me what the in-flight movie is?"  
" The in-flight movie..... um.... for the first class or main cabin?" She replied.  
" First class," Bakura said.  
" The in-fight movie is an old one called 'Death on the Nile."   
" Thanks," Bakura walked back towards the first class area.  
  
Joey cursed silently. Yami Bakura looked at him.  
" Your losing...."  
" Shut up! I know that! How can I duel with you breathing down my neck?"  
" Welcome to my world," Bakura said as he sat back down.  
" Your not helping ether Bakura," Joey said, returning to his game.  
" So what's the movie Bakura," Kaiba asked, attempting to hold Mokuba back.  
" The movie is ' Death on the Nile'," Bakura replied.  
" I think I saw that movie," Mai said.  
" What's it like?" Yami asked.  
" Sort of romantic and lots of violence," Mai replied.  
" That sounds okay," Yami Bakura said, returning to the hobby he had discovered of watching Joey duel.   
  
A few hours later,  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" Yami Bakura for the last time, we are not there yet."  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
" Are we there yet?"  
" Argh!"  
  
Bakura sat in the main cabin, writing his essay. He flipped through some pages, read for a few seconds and scribbled something in a notebook. Yugi walked over to him.  
" Hi Bakura," he said.  
Bakura looked up. " Oh hi Yugi."  
" Why'd you come out here?" Yugi asked sitting down next to Bakura.  
" I was about to ask you the same question," the white haired youth replied. " I guess to get away from the insanity."  
" Well both Yamis are driving Kaiba insane, Joey's currently dueling Mai, your dad is still sleeping, Rex and Weevil are just watching the movie and, well I think that's it," Yugi said.  
" Must be madness in there," Bakura said.  
" At least there hasn't been a shadow game yet," Yugi sighed, " Once that happens, we are going to be in a lot of trouble."  
" That is a problem," Bakura said. " Saidi doesn't know about Shadow games or Yamis."  
" And from what you tolled her, Yami Bakura has to act like your brother until we find the right time to tell her the truth," Yugi replied  
" Malik isn't going to be much help," Bakura sighed. " He has that obsession with calling my Yami tomb robber."  
" That is a problem. How are you going to work around that?" Yugi asked.  
" I'll think of something," Bakura replied. Kaiba walked over.  
" How do you shut up two 5000 year old Egyptians?"  
" And you ask us this why?" Bakura replied.  
" Cause they won't shut up!" Kaiba said.  
" What are they doing now?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" No."  
" Are we there yet?"  
" Will you two shut up!"  
Joey, who had lost his patience in the two Yamis, returned to his duel with Mai. So far, Joey was having some luck.  
" Are you dueling or what?" Mai asked.  
" Ya, if these two would shut up," Joey pointed at Yami and Yami Bakura.  
" Well we just wanted to know Joey," Yami said.  
" This is like being in the shadow realm, no since of time or direction," Yami Bakura added.  
" Well you two might as well just sit down and shut up cause we aren't there yet," Joey replied. Both Yamis sighed and sat down.  
" I hate traveling," Yami Bakura moaned.  
  
Few more hours later,  
" We will be landing in a few minutes. Please sit back down and fasten your seatbelts."  
The group returned to the first class area and sat back down. Joey looked at his watch.  
" Yugi, I think my watch stopped."  
A few members of the group started to laugh.   
" I'll ask Malik the time for you," Bakura said.  
" After I make him give you it of course," Yami Bakura added.  
" Do you really have to do that?" Bakura asked.  
" Yes."  
" Then forget I asked," Bakura sighed.  
  
The plane landed and Bakura's father woke up.  
" Hey did I miss the trip?"  
" No Dad, you missed the plane ride."  
" Oh. So just to tell you, I'm not staying where you are. I'll give you the phone number to my hotel room and you call me once you get to where you're going. Okay?"  
" Yes Dad."  
The seat belt sign went out and everyone got up. Kaiba took his briefcase out of the overhead compartment and Mokuba ran out from behind him.  
" Let's go Seto!" he chirped. " We have a lot to see here!"  
" So where are we meeting Malik again Bakura?" Tristan asked.  
" We meet him and Rishid inside the terminal," Bakura replied.  
" And Isis?" Kaiba asked.  
" She's meeting us later on," Bakura said. " I think Malik said she wouldn't be there until tomorrow."  
" Malik's going to explain her absence, right?" Yami asked.  
" Yes Yami. He'll explain," Bakura sighed.  
They walked out of the plane and through a long hallway.  
  
Entering the terminal, the noticed Malik and his friend Rishid, a tall man wearing dark purple robes, and had odd marks on one side of his face. Malik was holding up a sign that, unknown to him, read his last name in Japanese, instead of Kaiba's.  
" Malik, it's supposed to say Kaiba's last name," Rishid told Malik.  
" What.....oh really?" Malik looked at the sign. " Oh your right. I am such an idiot."  
He erased it with a pencil he brought and scribbled something else.  
" There is that it?"  
" No, that's your last name."  
" It's not my problem this language is messed up to me!"  
Bakura walked over. " Um Malik. Were here already."  
" In a second Bakura....Bakura! you're here? Now?" Malik looked surprised.  
" You probably didn't notice," Bakura said. Kaiba walked over and wrote his last name.  
" Oh so that's what it was," Malik said. " Well, anyway, welcome to Egypt. Fallow me and Rishid."  
They began to fallow Malik. Yami Bakura walked over to him.  
" So anything I miss?'  
" Nothing you'd be interested in," Malik replied.  
" Oh, try me."  
" Well don't tell anyone yet," He grabbed Yami Bakura and dragged him closer, " but Isis has been checking out some robberies that have occurred. She'll tell us more about it. That's all I know."  
" Okay, whatever you say," Yami Bakura smiled evilly.  
" Tomb Robber I'm serious! This is a major problem! No one but my family and Rishid knows about this!"  
" Okay okay, I'll keep your big secret. Just let me go!" Yami Bakura replied.  
They waited to get their luggage. after getting it, Malik let Yami Bakura go as they walked towards a few cars.  
" Sorry but this was all we could get on short notice," Malik said.   
" That's okay," Saidi replied. " You know your kinda cute."  
Malik looked at Yami Bakura oddly.  
" Don't look at me. She did the same thing to me," Yami Bakura mouthed.  
They got in the cars (five in each) and drove off. Mr. Ryou wasn't among the group. He left in a taxi once he got off the plane.  
  
" Yami's going to love his place," Malik said, then he though for a second and shivered. " Just the thought of that makes my blood boil!"  
Malik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Saidi and Rishid where in one car, listening to Malik talk about the place they where staying at. Saidi looked confused at Malik's statement.  
" Why'd you say that?" She asked.  
Malik stared blankly at her. Bakura answered the question.  
" Best not to ask," He replied. Saidi understood.  
According to Malik, the place they where staying at was a modern Egyptian palace. It was shaped like a O on its side, with four towers, one at each of the four corners. There was a large courtyard in the back and it sat close to the Nile River.  
  
" So how long have you lived here Malik?" Saidi asked.  
" My whole life," His reply was a bit harsh.  
** Do you think Saidi is getting suspicious? **  
^* Don't be an idiot. Like she'd get suspicious talking to Malik. *^  
** Yami Bakura, this is serious. She doesn't understand the Millennium items at all. **  
^* The less she knows the better. *^  
** That makes it worse. She passes out a lot. The moment we tell her has to be just right. **  
^* So your sugar high girlfriend passes out. *^  
** You can't throw her into the Nile you know. **  
" Bakura are you okay?"  
Bakura jumped at the sound of Saidi's voice. She blankly store at him. Malik tried not to laugh.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching the palace," the driver said, not taking his eyes off the road.  
" Thanks," Bakura replied. His Yami glared at him. He noticed. " What?"  
" Nothing," He muttered at turned to look out the window.  
  
The group walked up the stairs and into the palace through the main doors. They looked around the foyer.  
There where large ancient vases, the walls where covered in modern and ancient pictures from around the world, there was a large staircase at the end of the room and walking down it was a young girl, around 18 with long black hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing a long purple dress with short sleeves.  
" Welcome my guests," She said walking over to them. " My name is Anna and I will be your host. Malik of course already knows me and I know your names already so there is no need for introductions. If you would fallow me I will take you on a tour of the palace."  
Yami hesitated at first but Yugi begged him to come. They all fallowed Anna down the hall.  
  
The first place they went was the library, passing the kitchen and dinning hall on the way. The library was filled wall to wall with books, modern and ancient. Yami Bakura picked a book of the shelf and blew the dust off of it. He opened it and looked at it.  
" Mmmmm...... really you don't say....... Interesting......"  
" What?" Bakura asked.  
" Some guys life story," He replied placing it back. " It's more boring then yours."  
He laughed and walked off to fallow the others. Bakura sighed and fallowed his yami.  
  
The next place was the courtyard, filled with colorful birds, large plants and a small creek. Fallowing that was the study, similar to the library but it was more modern then the dark and ancient library.  
After the tour was finished the met in the dining hall. Their luggage was there. Anna stood at the front of the room.  
" For the rooms, some are four to a room, others are two. Your rooms have been arranged. I will now announce them. Yugi and Yami, second tower, first room. Joey, second tower, second room. Tristan the same. Girls, excluding me, third tower, first room. Bakura, fourth tower, first room."  
Bakura looked at her. He got up and left the room. He slowly found the room and walked in.  
* Four beds, two windows, four dressers,* he though. *Wonder who my room mates are? *  
He began to place his clothes in the dresser near the bed when a voice called out to him.  
" So we meet again," Bakura turned around. Malik walked over. " You didn't expect me did you?"  
" No not really," Bakura replied. " Hey Malik, do you know who the other two are?"  
" Well ones your Yami and the other," He held up his Millennium Item. It looked like a long gold stick that had two small bat0wing-like projections ftom the ball on the top. The egyptian eye was on it.  
" Oh okay," Bakura went back to what he was doing when his yami walked over.  
" Okay one freak, one runt who's next?"  
A second person appeared in front of them. His blond hair stood straight up (ever seen a super sayian?) and he had a long purple cape. He was similar to Malik but was a bit stronger. He looked at them.  
" Don't tell me. I died and went the wrong way." The person asked.  
" No I don't think so," Bakura replied.  
" I think so," Yami Malik yelled back  
" Well I nearly forgot to tell you, dinner is in a few minutes and after that we are watching movies," Malik said. " So let's go!"  
Bakura placed the rest of this clothes away and fallowed Malik, his yami and Yami Bakura out of the room.  
  
The dinner consisted of food from all over the world. Joey and Tristan acted like it was a eating contest. Later on, after Joey and Tristan finished the last course, the sat in the study, the only room there with a TV.  
" Okay, you are going to love this," Malik brought out a plastic bag. " First we have ' The Mummy' and " The Mummy Returns'."  
Yami sat straight up.  
" After that is Tomb Raider."  
" Tomb what?" Yami Bakura asked.  
" Tomb Raider. Don't go and confuse yourself. The main chick is hot though." The girls glared at Malik. He stared at them. "What?"  
" Well ether watch the movies or we watch you stare at each other,' Joey yelled.  
Saidi grabbed a movie and placed it in the VCR. It was movies for the whole night.  
  
Later, they returned to their rooms and got ready for bed. Bakura looked out the window, sighed and went to sleep. 


	8. Ch8, Bakura's Attacks Continue

* Note: This story is based sometime after Yugi battles Pegasus and wins. They also know Malik and Isis from a previous experience. (not battle city)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
A group of clouds passed over the nearly full moon while, unknown to anyone, a large creature slithered into one room and into a bed.  
Bakura rolled over and scratched his leg.  
" Must be that rash again," he muttered as he rolled over.  
The creature brushed against his leg. Bakura went to scratch his leg again when he felt something scaly. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed.  
He studied every inch of the bed. Nothing. He climbed back in bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, the scaly creature brushed against his leg once more. Bakura got back out of bed and looked around. Malik slept in the bed across from him and the Yamis slept at the other end of the room. Bakura walked over to Malik and tried to wake him up.  
" Malik, Malik..."  
Malik opened his eyes and looked at Bakura. " What do you want at," he looked at the clock, " 2am! Bakura you wake me up at 2 am! This better be good!"  
" Malik, there's something in my bed," Bakura replied, extremely freaked out.  
" You wake me up for that," Malik asked, obviously ticked from being waken.  
" It's the middle of the night and I can't see anything," Bakura replied. " you'd be freaked out too!"  
" Alright I'll check this," Malik trailed off. His eyes were locked on Bakura's bed, where Malik noticed something moving in the bed. " You wake up the Yamis, I'll see what it is."  
Bakura cringed at that. Waking up his Yami was the last thing he wanted to do. He sighed and walked over to his Yami's bed.  
" Um, hello."  
With out opening his eyes, Yami Bakura grabbed a hand full of Bakura's snow white hair, yanked him against the wall his bed was against, grabbed a pocket knife from the bedside table, held it up to Bakura's exposed neck and yelled, " I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
Yami Bakura opened one eye, then the other. " Oh it's just you. Never mind." He let go of Bakura's hair and put the pocket knife on the table. The yell had woken Malik's Yami.  
" Which one of you half wits woke me up?"  
Yami Bakura glared at him. Bakura pointed at his Yami.  
" What's the emergency?" Yami Bakura asked.  
" There's a," Bakura never finished. Malik ran over to them.   
" You guys handle whatever is in Bakura's bed. I'll get him out of here."  
Both Yami's sighed as Bakura and Malik ran out of the room to wake up the others.  
  
Later, the whole group, dressed in their pjs and night gowns, made their way into the dining hall.  
" Bakura, are you sure it wasn't your imagination," Tea asked.  
Bakura, being extremly freaked, nodded franticly. Malik glared at her.  
" You moron, of course it was real," He snapped. " I saw it too you know!"  
" But you lie about anything and everything," Yami said. Malik glared at him.  
" So what was in your bed again?" Tristan asked.  
" A...," Bakura began but was interupted.  
" A full grown Egyptian cobra," They all looked at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, who where standing in the door way.  
" Oh ya?" Mai said. " Prove it!"  
" Yami Malik," Yami Bakura said. Yami Malik held up what appeared to be a dead snake. The girls screamed.  
" Yami Malik! That's gross!" Serenity yelled.  
" You kept that?" Tea asked.  
" Ya. We wanted to throw it in the courtyard but we decided to keep it to show you," Yami Bakura smiled.  
" Aw, the poor thing," Saidi ran over to it. " I don't believe you were that cruel to kill a harmless animal!"  
" Saidi, that's a poisonous cobra," Yugi said.  
" It's not poisonous," Saidi replied.  
" Why not?" Malik asked.  
"Cause it was de-fanged," Saidi said.  
" How'd you figure that out?" Joey asked.  
" Bakura would have been dead by now," Saidi shruged. " Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to give this poor thing a proper burial." With that she left the room.  
" What kind of burial? If it's a tomb, expect me to find it!" Yami Bakura yelled after Saidi. " She is so annoying!"  
They sighed. Yugi glanced at a clock.  
" It's 5 am," He said.  
" And we are hungry," Joey said.  
" Your always hungry," Kaiba replied.  
" What's on tv?" Weevil asked.  
The group left the room and went into the study to watch TV. At 7am, Anna ran in.  
" Guys what are you doing down here?"  
" Bakura had a snake in his bed," Rex said. " Yami Bakura and Yami Malik killed it and Saidi gave to a proper burial."  
" That's odd," Anna said confused. " How did a snake get there?"  
" That's our question," Yami said.  
" Anyway, a new guest has arrived," Anna said. " Make her feel welcome."  
Anna left and Malik sighed.  
" Enter sister, stage two," He pointed at the door as Isis walked in.  
She had long, black hair with a head piece Malik swore was gold, a long white gown, tan skin and tons of jewelry. She held up a news paper.  
" Have you heard about this?!"  
Malik took the paper and read the front page.  
" Female cobra missing from Cairo Zoo," He read. " Last night, a full grown Egyptian cobra was pronouced missing from it's cage at the Cairo Zoo. The public is told not to worry; the cobra is non-poisonous."  
" Uh oh," Bakura said.  
" Uh oh? What's 'uh oh'?" Isis inquired.  
" That same cobra was in my bed last night," He replied. She looked at him.  
" Really?" Isis asked. " Then where is it?"  
" Hi guys," Saidi walked into the room at that moment and looked happy. " The snake is buried like you asked."  
" You murdered a snake?" Isis asked, glaring at them.  
" Don't look at us!" Mokuba yelled. " Yami Bakura and Yami Malik killed it."  
Isis glared at the two. " I should have known," she sighed.  
" It was a do or die situation," Yami Bakura replied. " In my day, the snakes were poisonous and were to never be touched."  
" Well this is OUR day and not all the snakes are poisonous!" Isis snapped. She clamed down. " fallow me."  
She led the group to the library and showed them a newspaper. Bakura took it and read the headline.  
" About a month ago, a ancient artfact was stolen," Isis explained. " Well, more like missing. The glass case the artifact was in was shattered. But the glass lay as if it was broken from the inside out. But that is impossable..."  
Yami Bakura mumbled something in ancient egyptian.  
" Then a week later, a ancient book was stolen. There are no clues to who stole ether item," Isis continued. Yugi looked confused.  
" What did the artifact look like?"  
" The staff? Well it's like a septer, ancient style, with an egyptian eye and a cresent moon," Isis replied.  
Anna walked in. She looked a little frightened but stayed clam.  
" My guests, I would like to announce that the final guest has arrived and breakfast is ready in the dining hall."  
" What guest?" Saidi asked.  
" Pegasus," The group said, slightly moaning in hatred.  
  
Pegasus and two security guards sat at the table. One guard the group knew as Pegasus' head guard, Croquet. The second was a young girl. Joey noticed something familiar about her, but didn't know what it was. The group sat down for a breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. Anna returned.  
" A boat is ready to take you to the Giza pyramids," She said." it will leave in about a half an hour."  
Yami Bakura got up abruptly and left the room. He stopped infront of her and then left the room. Anna watched him pass and left soon after. Joey looked at his food, which Yami Bakura had left alone.  
" Think he's coming back?" Joey asked.  
Bakura looked at the vacent seat next to him. " Nope. He's not coming back."  
" Then i get his food!" Joey grabbed the plate and began to scarf the food. Mai, Tea and Saidi were grossed out.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark room, two figures met with a tall female sitting in a gold chair. Two fires in large goblets burned brightly.  
" Your highness.." One started.  
" Shut up! I don't what to hear about how you failed! I asked you to kill the boy and what do you do? You steal a snake from a zoo and place it in his bed! What's worse is that the snake was non-posionous!"  
The men cringed. Their boss was very strict about this. She hated to see failere. Worse, she hated to see them fail and have the country knowing about it.  
" What are you waiting for!? Get moving! put phase two into play," she snapped.  
The men left. The figure turned to a chess borad. She made a move and some magic force move one of the opposing pieces.  
" Soon Tomb Robber. Soon you will die, just like I did......"  
  
The group boarded a large boat. Pegasus had refused to go; he had sent the female guard instead. Yami Bakura gave the same whistle to her as he did to Saidi. The guard gave no responce. The boat headed to Giza. Yami looked at the Egpytian landscape, Yugi had a duel with Joey, Kaiba was on the labtop, watching the progress of his company, Saidi and Mai suntanned on the deck and Bakura was back to reading his book.  
Unknown to him, someone placed something on the deck. Bakura walked straight towards it. As he flipped the page of his book he slipped on the substance. The book hit the floor. Bakura, unfortunatly, fell off the boat and into the Nile. Water muffled some of his cries for help. Joey heard him.  
" Shimatta! Guys! Get over here!" The group rushed over and watched Bakura.  
" Someone save him!" Saidi screamed. A few people got that please-let-her-pass-out look in their eyes.  
Joey lept off the boat and into the water. He grabbed Bakura and swam back towards the boat. Malik got a ladder and helped Bakura and Joey back onto the boat. Tristan searched the floor.  
" Soap?" He said. Everyone looked at him oddly.  
" Someone set this up," Isis said.  
" Just another one of Bakura's many accidents," Yugi said, looking at the shivering Bakura.  
Mai grabbed a few towels and wrapped them around Bakura and Joey. Yami puzzled over the accident. Yami Bakura glared over the edge of the boat.  
*I know your here, now show yourself!* 


	9. Ch9, Climbing the pyramid Accidents or p...

* Note: This story is based sometime after Yugi battles Pegasus and wins. They also know Malik and Isis from a previous experience. (not battle city)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
*thoughts*  
^Yami talking to Yugi^  
^^Yugi talking to Yami^^  
**Bakura talking to Yami Bakura**  
^*Yami Bakura talking to Bakura*^  
(Explanations)  
)(Joey talking to Yami Joey)(  
()Yami Joey talking to Joey()  
~ Bitto (Bakura's AI) ~  
*~ Kaiba's computer ~*  
  
  
  
The group was dazzaled at the size of the pyramids. Bakura returned to his book and read facts about them and the Sphinx. Yami Bakura had every intention of tearing the book to shreads. But he stayed quiet and let Bakura continue this boring lecture, well, at least until Yami tolded him to can it. So basicly the whole way to one of the pyramids, Yami and Yami Bakura bickered over who could tell who what.  
Joey rushed over to one of the pyramids.  
" Anyone wanna race?" He asked.  
Yugi backed out, Tea, Saidi and Mai all backed out. Malik disagreed and so did Isis. Tristan, Mokuba and Kaiba said maybe some other time. Weevil and Rex acted like they never heard anything. Anna just said no thanks. Bakura agreed, hoping to show up this yami, who was currently arguing with Yami. They both stopped after hearing this. Bakura walked over and stood at the base of the pyramid with Joey.  
Anna leaned over to Yami Bakura. " The boy who looks like you could beat you."  
Yami Bakura glared at her. " Ya right!"  
He walked over to Bakura and Joey.  
" Someone say go!" Joey yelled.  
" One, two, GO!" The group yelled.  
Joey, Bakura and Yami Bakura scrambled up the large limestone blocks. Joey caught an early led, fallowed by Bakura and then Yami Bakura, gaining sligtly. They were near the top when something happened.  
Yami Bakura heard an egyptian chant in his head and his foot slipped. He nearly slid down the pyramid; but he grabbed one of the rocks. Bakura, who was a few metres away, stopped and backed up a little to help his aggressive yami.  
Everyone on the group freaked and pointed. Joey noticed them just a few metres from the top. Bakura held his hand out.  
" Grab my hand!"  
" Why?!" His yami yelled back.  
" Cause you'll fall!"   
" No i won't!"  
Yami Bakura's hand sliped a little. He still refused to let Bakura help him. Bakura grabbed his yami's hand, holding on to it while his yami struggled to make him let go. Bakura helped him up on top of one of the blocks. Joey climbed down to them.  
" Draw?"  
" Draw," They agreed.  
  
Back at the bottom, the group rushed over to see if they were alright.   
" We though you where in trouble!" Saidi yelled. She ran over to Joey, Bakura and Yami Bakura.  
" We are just fine," Joey replied.  
Saidi sighed. They silently headed back to the boat.  
  
Apon arriving back at the palace, the female guard, who had remained on the boat, left to report to Pegasus. The group walking into the den to met Shadi.  
" Oh, hi Shadi," Yugi said.  
" Hello Yugi," He replied. " Nice to see you again."  
" Why are you here?" Yami asked.  
" Something is terribly wrong," Shadi explained. " A new power has emerged from the Shadow Realm, more powerful then any we have faced before."  
Yami nodded. " I know. I have felt it's presence. And so has Yami Bakura."  
The tomb robber glanced away from the group. Talking about whatever was happening was getting under his skin.  
" I have come to make sure this power stays under control," Shadi said.  
" Okay," Joey said." Your here to stop some power. Gotcha."  
The group sighed and shook their heads.  
  
Dinner that night was a feast of chicken. Yami Bakura loved meat, only his eating habits were a little bad. Saidi cringed through the meal; she had asked the chef to make her a salad instead. (being vegetarian, what can you expect?)  
Anna anounced that tomrrow, the group would go to a Egyptian Bazzar. The group liked the idea. She glanced at Bakura a few times during the meal.  
  
That night, the group sat in the den, watching TV. The chefs perpared drinks. One man slipped something into on drink.  
" Serve this to the young boy with the white hair and large brown eyes," The other nodded.  
Before they could leave, Joey walked in and grabbed the drinks.  
" Thanks guys! I'll take it from here." Joey walked out of the room and delivered the drinks. Both men freaked.  
" This is good," Bakura said. The men hoped that was the right one. A few minutes later, Kaiba passed out. The group freaked immediatly.  
" Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, jumping up out of this seat.  
" Seto!" Mokuba ran over to him.  
He was still alive. The men had slipped in sleeping pills dissolved in water instead of poison.  
" WE are so dead," one man muttered.  
  
They later met with the shadowy figure.  
" You idiots. I ask you to kill a kid, not put a different one to sleep!"  
" My lady.."  
" Don't 'My Lady' me! You will be punished severly for you incompetance!"  
The men screamed in pain as they vanished into the Shadow Realm. The figure stood up.  
" If they can't do something, you have to do it yourself!"  
Evil laughter filled the dark, fire-lit room. 


	10. Ch10, The Bazaar Telling of a Trouble Fi...

Yes, i have finally stopped procrastinating and have finally brought you the remaining chapters of my story. This is just one of those boring short chapters that usually end up filling in pieces to the whole plot. enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
The group walked down a street, lined with booths of people selling exotic stuff. The group had entered a Bazzar; to Saidi, window shoping without the windows. Bakura had remembered that his father found the Ring in one. Yami was amazed; he had never yet seen a Bazzar. Saidi and Mai found a place that sold fine silks. Saidi and Mai bought some.  
  
" How can you afford that Saidi?" Tristan asked.  
  
The Mishimoris were very welthy. They had a partner ship with Kaibacorp. Kaiba barely knew Saidi though.  
  
Saidi smiled and branished a creditcard. " My parent's account."  
  
" Oh," Tristan replied. Tea glared at Saidi and Mai for always being stuck up.  
  
Bakura continued to look at the differnet items on sale when he bumped into someone.   
  
" Oh I'm sorry," Bakura said.  
  
The lady he had bumped into wore a thick black cloak. Bakura couldn't see her eyes or face.  
  
" It's okay." She grabbed his hand and took a good look at him. " I see dark troubles in your future."  
  
" What?" Bakura was a little confused. He barely knew this woman and like wise to her. How could she know anything about him?  
  
" You will get in a fight with a family member," she explained. " If this should happen," she handed Bakura a note, " read this note. But only read it if this event happens. If it doesn't, burn the note and tell no one about it."  
  
" Um, okay," Bakura replied, half worried half relived.  
  
" Hey Bakura!"  
  
Bakura looked at Tristan. " Ya?"  
  
" Are you coming or what?" He asked.  
  
" Ya, I'm coming," Bakura stuffed the note in his pocket and ran over to rejoin the group.  
  
" What were you doing?" Tristan asked.  
  
" Oh nothing," Bakura replied., his mind still thinking about what the old woman had said. 


	11. Ch11, The Reincarnation's Puzzle Travel ...

Chapter Eleven, The reincarnation's puzzle. Travel into the darkness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
Surprisingly enough, the old lady was right. Yami Bakura and his Hikari got into a huge fight just after dinner. There was sounds of a fight. Yami Bakura locked himself in his room and Bakura hid somewhere. The group sighed.  
  
" Why are they always fighting?" Tea asked. " They know how much i hate that!"  
  
" Only Yami Bakura doesn't care," Yami replied. He got up.  
  
" Where are you going?" Yugi asked.  
  
" You talk to Bakura and I'll talk to his Yami," Yami explained.  
  
Yugi agreed. They both left the room.  
  
An hour past, and Yami returned, with Yami Bakura tailing. Yugi returned with nothing but a note.  
  
" Guys, i have a slight problem," Yugi said. Kaiba took the note and the group read it.  
  
I just i've been a burden on everyone. I caused to much trouble for everyone. First with my Yami, then my weaknesses and now, by causing harm to the group due to some unknown reason.  
  
I think it's better if i left for a bit. This way, everything can go back to being normal. Don't worry about me getting hurt. I can take care of stuff like that.  
  
Yami Bakura nearly ripped the paper out of Kaiba's hands.  
  
" That moron!" He said. " What's does he think he's doing?!"  
  
" What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
" Bakura's trying to do what he can't do," Yami Bakura replied. " Being what i was!"  
  
A piece of paper sliped out of the letter. Joey picked it up.  
  
" What's dis?"  
  
Yami looked at it.  
  
" Can't tell you Joey," He replied. " i can't read it."  
  
Yami Bakura grabbed the note and read it aloud.  
  
" Atop the tower, one must alight. Then at the peak, shall shine the light."  
  
" What does it mean?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi thought for a second.  
  
" Hey guys," He said finally. " What if we where to stand in the towers and shine high powered lights inwards so they converged?"  
  
" That's so crazy it just might work!" Tristan yelled. They rushed off to find flashlights and get up into the towers. Joey stood for a second.  
  
" Converged?"  
  
Yugi shone one light in, Joey shone the other, Malik had the third and Mai handled the fourth. The lights shone on a dome in the centre of the building.  
  
" What is that?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Looks like a dome," Yami replied. Yami Bakura muttered something.  
  
" Wonder what's in it?" Tea asked.  
  
" Let's find out!" Mokuba yelled, running off.  
  
The group fallowed Mokuba out of the towers and down to find the enterance to the dome area.  
  
The group entered the dome area. Mokuba shone a flashlight to chase off some of the shadows. The room was filled with boxes; most of them empty; and dust loomed all around.Yami choked on the dust for a few minutes. He climbed into the room. The group fallowed Yami's led. Mokuba climbed on top of a large box and looked out the window.The group looked around the room for clues and the answer of the third and fourth part to Bakura's poem.  
  
Mokuba noticed something. A faint light in the distance.  
  
" Hey!" He yelled. " I think i found it!"  
  
The group rushed over to look at what Mokuba had found.  
  
" Then at the peak, shall shine the light," Yugi muttered.  
  
" How do we get there?!" Joey asked.  
  
" Better question, how did Bakura get there?" Tristan replied.  
  
" I have a way you can get there," Anna approched the group. They turned around and looked at her. " I have some desert jeeps you can use," she said.  
  
" But we can't drive," Kaiba said.  
  
" Guys this is Egypt," Malik said casually. " Whose gonna catch a bunch of teens in jeeps?"  
  
" He's got a point," Isis said.   
  
" She's right," tea replied.  
  
" Ya, whatever Tea," Malik said, walking past Tea." You all listen to my crazy sister but not me."  
  
" Your the one who manipulates people to do your bidding," Isis yelled.  
  
Anna led the group to a few parked jeeps. Shadi had already left. The group had been alowed some time to get some items together. Yami Bakura had discovered that Bakura had left the ring behind.  
  
" Who's driving?" Yami asked.  
  
Yami Bakura got into the driver's seat of one. " Me."  
  
" You are not driving!"  
  
" Shut up Pharoah!"  
  
The group divided into three groups. Yami, Yugi, tea and oddly enough, the female guard in one, along side Yami Bakura. Joey, Tristan, Malik, Malik's Yami and Isis in the other. The rest, excuding Saidi, in the last. They left across the dunes towards the diming light.  
  
Later....  
  
" Oh come on. How many have i hit?" Yami Bakura asked slyly.  
  
" Thirty-eight!" Yugi and Yami yelled. They were throw back in their seats a moment later.  
  
" Wrong! Fourty-two! So shut up with the back seat driving alright?" (if you don't know, Yami Bakura kept going over dunes at a 100 MPH)  
  
They finally arrived at the light source. The flame that lit the lamp was being blown out by the wind, causing the light to flicker. Yami Bakura picked up the lamp.  
  
" Some one give me a match."  
  
" No way!" Mai yelled. " You're a pyromaniac!"  
  
" And you'd rather be in the dark?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
Tristan handed him a match. Yami Bakura lit the flame again. he then took some items out of his backpack.  
  
" Put these on," He said. " This will protect you from curses placed on this tomb."  
  
Most seemed confused but did what the youth had asked. Yugi smiled.  
  
" Lets go!"  
  
He took a step near the entrance when Yami Bakura grabbed the back of his jacket.  
  
" Hello? Who here is an experianced tomb robber?" Yami Bakura asked sarcasticly. He didn't get an answer. " no duh, me! now if you don't mind, might i remind you to never enter without reading."  
  
Yugi looked at what Yami Bakura pointed at. Some pictures above the entrance.  
  
" I don't get it," Yugi replied.  
  
" Well that's a no brainer," Yami Bakura replied. " It says ' Those who enter shall die.'"  
  
" People actually write that?" Tea asked.  
  
" Yes, and sometimes it's worse," Yami Bakura teased.  
  
" Shut up!" Tea snapped.  
  
" Make me!"  
  
Joey and Tristan held Tea back. She calmed down a few seconds later. They slowly walked into the dark crypt.  
  
The walls, covered in hyroglypics, were illuminated. Snakes scattered all around them. Rocks and dust littered the floor. Yugi shivered in fear that Yami Bakura and his hikari had planned all of this. Mai complained about the dust. Tea watched Yami Bakura quiver.  
  
" Did you just freak?" She asked.  
  
Malik sighed. " Tea, tomb robbers are still human. He has fears like everyone else."  
  
Yami Bakura did nothing but nod.  
  
" Remind me to look at Bakura's text book about this," Tea muttered. " i think this is a typo."  
  
The hall twisted and turned, getting darker and scarier every second. Mokuba was getting freaked out. Joey had already made a break for it. Yami Bakura grabbed him and dragged him back. Everyone shut up and stayed quiet. They soon arrived at a fork. They had the choice of going left or right. Yami Bakura though for a second and let the ring point him to the left. Yugi was about to fallow the reluctant group when he though he heard a wimper. He remembered hearing wimpering when Bakura had the fight with his yami. Without a second thought, Yugi ran down the opposite hall. Yami Bakura was right behind him, dragging the Pharoahs's small hikari back to the group.  
  
" Keep your runt from running off," Yami Bakura said throwing Yugi to Yami's feet.  
  
" You have no right to call Yugi that!" Yami replied.  
  
" I have all the right!"  
  
Yugi found the time to run back towards the other side of the hallway. Yami Bakura was right behind him, fallowed by Yami and the rest of the group. Yugi began to call Bakura's name, to find if he was right about the sounds. Yami Bakura caught him a few minutes later.  
  
" You little......."  
  
Yami Bakura's threat was called off. Yami pointed at the thin line of wax leading around a corner. Yugi got out of Yami Bakura's grip and fallowed the trail. Yugi noticed a person sitting against the wall.  
  
" Bakura!"  
  
The youth looked at him. His eyes were red from tears. He sniffed a bit, trying to hide that he was crying. " Yugi? What are you doing here?"  
  
" Trying to find you," Yugi replied.  
  
" I was doing fine," Bakura said, trying to sound like he wasn't scared or lost.  
  
" Bakura, you where completely lost!" Bakura winced at his yami's harsh voice. He noticed the empysis on his name.   
  
" I was doing fine," Bakura replied.  
  
" You were completely lost! I dunno what gave you the idea to do this!"  
  
Bakura bit his lip. he didn't know weather to tell his yami about the women and her note. He sighed in defeat. He tolded the group about the woman in the Bazzar, about her odd prediction, and the note she handed him. He then tolled about how the prediction happened and how he came to the odd decision. He didn't figure out how he got there, he just appeared there. The group listened attentivly.  
  
" Sounds like someone was setting you up," Yami said.  
  
" That's what i figured," Bakura replied, staring at the ground.  
  
" Why'd you do it?" Rex asked.  
  
" I dunno, i just did. Like i made a decision without even thinking about it."  
  
" well we found you so now you can come back to the......"  
  
Tea was cut off. The ground began to shake. The hall they were in became a large room. The floor split in half and one half collasped. Bakura slipped, his yami grabbed his wrist. Tea slipped, Yugi grabbed her hand but Yami needed to grab Yugi to keep both from slipping.   
  
Bakura was freaked. Below him was a possible 50 foot drop. The only was to live, was to trust his yami.  
  
" I....... I think my hand is slipping...." Bakura said. He was staring at the ground and then at his yami.  
  
" Don't even think about it!" His yami replied.  
  
Yami had gotten Yugi and Tea back on the solid ground. Bakura's hand began to slip.  
  
" I'm slipping!"  
  
" Don't even think about that!"  
  
Bakura's hand still began to slip, further and further out of his yami's tight, but moist grip. Yami Bakura tried to pull Bakura up, which only made Bakura slip further. Bakura's hand finally slipped out of the grip.  
  
Everything was like a still life photo. Yami Bakura screaming his hikari's name, the group staring in horror and Bakura falling to what appeared to be his death.  
  
Yami Bakura imediatly began to scale down the cliff side. Yami got a rope, tied it to a large rock and began to scale down the cliff.  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura ran over to his hikari. The drop was only a few feet, though the shadows made it appear larger. Bakura was extremly silent, no wimpers or moans. Yami Bakura checked the injuries.  
  
Nothing serious, only a small cut on Bakura's forehead. Yami Bakura searched his bag. A few ancient linen bandages. He remebered taking some a few millennia ago. He wrapped the linen carefully around the cut. The group finally came down.  
  
" Is he.... is he......," Tea was extremly choked up about the fall.  
  
" He's fine," Yami Bakura replied, trying to show no emotion.  
  
Tea sighed. Yami Bakura was about to help Bakura up when a dust storm kicked up. Everyone was immidiatly blinded. Once the dust had settled, Bakura was gone.  
  
Something inside Yami Bakura snapped. Something he didn't understand. Before anyone could say or do anything, Yami Bakura got up and ran down a hallway. 


	12. Ch12, Yami Bakura's Hidden Past Revialed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
The sound of shoes hitting rock pounded in the dimly lit corridor. The youth's long white hair covered his eyes while he secretly cried.  
  
different emotions flashed in his mind: fear, anger, sadness and a few feelings he thought his black soul never had.  
  
Feelings of love and respect towards his young hikari and how he had dragged him into this, this conflict he created millennia ago.  
  
A second cound filled the small space; the sound of shoes catching up to him. The youth knew he would finnally have to tel him, tell him why an inoccent kid would die because of him.  
  
He felt a hand grab his shoulder and hold him back.  
  
"What's your problem?" The voice yelled.  
  
The youth sighed.  
  
" Bakura is going to die tonight."  
  
  
  
The blond teen behind him was shocked. How could someone who had beaten his friend to near death, now speak of his death.  
  
" Your," the boy studdered. " Your lying!"  
  
" Never accuse an ancient spirit of lying," the white haired youth snapped. He quickly calmed down. " I know he's going to die. This time you have to trust me."  
  
" When is he going to die?" The blond asked.  
  
" Midnight tonight," The youth replied. He turned on his heel to leave. " And Joey. If anything should happen, distroy the staff!"  
  
Joey nodded and fallowed his new friend into the darkness.  
  
They approched the entrance to a large room. They saw nothing but darkness. Someone stumbled out of it.  
  
" Anna!" Joey yelled.  
  
" Please....please help me.....," Anna begged.  
  
" What happened?" Joey asked.  
  
" Some one attacked me," Anna explained. " She was evil and sinister."  
  
Joey began to move when Yami Bakura stopped him.  
  
" Don't get any closer."  
  
" Why? She's hurt and needs help," Joey said.  
  
" Not exacly," Yami Bakura said. Joey looked at Anna.  
  
She wasn't hurt, she wasn't cringing in fear, her voice wasn't sad and scared. She laughed evilly. Her hair grew longer and she was wearing a long black robe. A staff appeared and the room lightened up a little thanks to a sun roof and the passing moon. The moon shone straight in on a sundile. Anna, or what ever she was now, laughed.  
  
" foolish mortal. Can't even figure out a trap."  
  
" Who, what are you?" Joey asked.  
  
" My name is Kakari," the figure said.  
  
" Kakari, you were always a problem," Yami Bakura spoke up.  
  
" and you too tomb robber," She replied. " you know what tonight is."  
  
" Your revenge."  
  
" And of course this couldn't be complete without," Kakari smiled wickedly, " your 15 year old reincarnation."  
  
Some of the moon light shone on a bed of some sort. Bakura lied on the bed, completely unconscious. Joey ran over to him.  
  
" Bakura! Hey Bakura! Wake up!"  
  
" Nothing you do will ever wake him up," Kakari smiled. " He is under a sleeping spell that he soon will never wake up from." she faced the boys. " as for you two."  
  
Kakari snapped her fingers. Thorned vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Yami Bakura and Joey and lifted them into the air.  
  
" Those vines are sensitive to any type of moving,"she said. " I guess you have no choice but to stay still and watch me kill your friend." She threw her head back to laugh.  
  
Yami Bakura began to struggle. The vines immediatly tightened, causing him to scream a little.  
  
" Hey you heard her, stop moving!" Joey yelled.  
  
The thorns in the vines began to dig into Yami Bakura's skin; he still continued to struggle.  
  
" What a moron," Kakari smiled. " He'll kill himself just doing that. Then i can kill his reincaration and get his item."  
  
Joey watched yami Bakura struggle to get out of the vines. The female guard looked up at them. She was the only member of the group that had fallowed them. She ran, wall-kicked off a wall and grabbed one of the vines surrounding Joey. She took a pocket knife out of her pocket and began to cut the vines.  
  
Yami Bakura struggled so much, the vines finally snapped. Yami Bakura dropped to the ground, blood seeping out of the many cuts on his arms, legs, back and chest. He stood up and glared at her.  
  
" This ends tonight!"  
  
" Not likely," Kakari replied. An hour glass appeared. " The sands are almost gone. After that, your little lighter half is gone forever."  
  
Joey watched the sands. Only 1 minute remained.  
  
" And now," Kakari turned to face Bakura. " Without further adu, The main climax of my life, the death of your young hikari."  
  
Kakari's staff became a sythe. Yami Bakura watched her and made a split second decision.   
  
" Five...... four, three, two....." Kakari rose the sythe above her head.  
  
" ONE!"  
  
Everything was once again frozen in time, like a painting. Kakari's expression, Joey and the guard's fisage, and Yami Bakura using the knife the guard had dropped to kill Kakari once more.  
  
Kakari sank to the floor, the staff dropping at her feet. Yami Bakura looked at her.  
  
" You won this round tomb robber, but it won't happened again," Kakari began to chant something in egyptain, most of the words were long and sounding raspy. Yami Bakura felt odd for a few seconds. Kakari finally vanished into the sand. Yami Bakura smiled weakly then collapsed. The vines vanished and Joey and the guard dropped to the ground.  
  
" Hey, are they okay?" The guard asked.  
  
" They'll be fine," Joey replied. The guard walked over to the staff and snapped it in half.  
  
Voices were heard. The two youths looked at the enterance. the other's ran in.  
  
" What happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Anna tried to kill Bakura but Yami Bakura killed her," Joey explained.  
  
" And Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
" Alive. He's just sleeping." Joey said.  
  
Tristan grabbed Bakura and Malik grabbed Yami Bakura. They walked out of the room, sort of helping them walk in their unconscious state.  
  
While walking through the corridor, Joey noticed a room. He slipped into it. He saw an item, a small item that looked like a crystal ball held between dragon's claws. The egyptian eye was on it. Joey picked it up. Nothing happened. He shrugged and placed the item in his pocket and ran to catch up with the others. 


	13. Ch13, Secrets Revialed Yami Bakura's con...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
Yami Bakura woke up hours later. He studied the damage that was done to him during the fight. His legs, arms, back and chest were covered in soft bandages; he swore he looked like he had been mummified. All the events that occured a few hours ago were a blur to him. Small images remained. He glanced around the darkened room. No sigh of Malik, Yami Malik, or Bakura.  
  
Bakura.  
  
What had happened to him? Yami Bakura remembered saving him. So, if he had, where was Bakura now. The clock beside Yami Bakura's bed read 3:30am. How long had he been out for?  
  
His head began to throb in pain. His didn't have a headache or any bandages there. He couldn't understand where this pain had come from.  
  
He finally got up and looked out the window. The night sky was calm and cloudless. The full moon shone brightly.  
  
Yami Bakura walked over to the door and opened it. He wandered down the hallway to the Study.  
  
He opened the door a bit. bakura sat by the fire, scribbling something in a book.  
  
The report. How could Yami Bakura have forgotten? Bakura had been writing it sence they came to Egypt.  
  
Yami Bakura scaned the room. No one else was in sight.   
  
* Good,* He thought. Easier to talk to Bakura when no one was around. Yami Bakura got Bakura's attention.  
  
^*Bakura!*^  
  
Bakura looked around. **What?**  
  
^*You okay?*^  
  
**Um, ya. I think.**  
  
^*You look okay...*^  
  
**Are you really Yami Bakura?**  
  
^*What makes you say that?*^  
  
**You sound worried.**  
  
^*Is that odd to you?*^  
  
**Very...**  
  
^*I'm just relieved your okay.*^  
  
**Why shouldn't i be?**  
  
^*Cause Anna....... she tried. to kill you. last night. before midnight.....*^  
  
**Anna? Why her?**  
  
^*You didn't notice how worried she was when you were hurt?*^  
  
**No.**  
  
^*Her real name is Kakari. I knew her 5000 years ago.*^  
  
**Really?**  
  
^*Yes. I have much to explain.......*^  
  
" Then explain!" A voice yelled.  
  
Bakura and his yami loked at the person. Yami walked out of the shadows.  
  
" You have alot of explaining to do," Yami said.  
  
The rest of the group sat around Yami Bakura as he told the story; about Kakari, about how he killed her when he learned of her plan, about her real plan to distroy the world with the help of the Millennium items, about her curse to kill any reincarnation of Yami Bakura. He also explained that she must have possesed Saidi in order to kill Bakura before kakari took a physical form.  
  
" So she threatened to kill you reincarnation when she returned?" Tea asked.  
  
" Yes........"  
  
" That's terrible!" Mai yelled.  
  
" I know........"  
  
" Why didn't you tell anyone?" Yugi asked.  
  
" How can you expect a tomb robber just to come forward and addmit that he has screwed up his hikari's life?!" Yami Bakura yelled. Talking about this made him madder.  
  
" he has a good point Yami," Malik said, staring at yami with accusing eyes.Bakura looked at him yami. Was he actually saying that he had feelings for him? After all the beatings and pain he had caused his, he had just a few feelings for him.  
  
Yami sighed. " Then that clears up some stuff."  
  
Tea remembered something. " oh wait! I found something before we left."  
  
Tea brought out a large ancient looking book. Yami Bakura paused.  
  
" kakari's spell book," he whispered quietly. " How did you get it?"  
  
" I just picked it up," Tea shrugged. " We want you to look at the page that it was open to."  
  
Yami bakura checked it, his face turned from serious to very angry and he broke out in a bunch of rants, all of which were in ancient egyptian. Bakura looked at the floor sadly, thinking he had done something wrong. Yami Bakura noticed.  
  
" not you! what happened!" Yami Bakura sighed. He sat back down. " This is a very rare curse. it combines two souls so that if one feels pain, the other feels it and vice versa. let me demonstrate." Yami Bakura stood in the center of the room. " Some on attack me. Go on."  
  
Tristan got up and quickly had Yami Bakura's right arm pulled up behind his back. A glass-shattering scream was heard. The group noticed Bakura holding his right arm. He shook terribly and was trying to surpress his screams.  
  
" Tristan, what arm are you holding?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
" Your right arm......" Tristan swallowed hard.  
  
" And what arm is Bakura holding?"  
  
Tristan let Yami Bakura go. Bakura stopped freaking.  
  
" That's what it does," Yami bakura concluded.  
  
" how long does it last?" Tea asked.  
  
" Forever most of the time but because Kakari was weak at the time, the spell should only last a year."  
  
" So one year without hurting Bakura, how will you survive?" Yami said sarcasticly.  
  
" Shut up!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
" I don't believe she stole my idea!" Yami Malik yelled. He looked around to noitce the group staring at him. " oh, i said the quiet part loud again........"  
  
Bakura looked at his yami. " Do you have to kill him now too?"  
  
Yami Bakura shook his head. " no, i have no reason to kill him."  
  
The group sighed. Joey slowly creept out of the room.  
  
He sat in his room and looked at the strange object. He wondered what it held. Was it an unknown millennium item? Did it, like the Puzzle and Ring contain some sort of spirit? Would that spirit be nice like Yami Yugi or abusive like Yami Bakura? Or would it be insane like Yami Malik?  
  
Joey slipped the item around his neck. Then he blacked out.  
  
Joey wandered down and into the dining hall a few hours later. The others were eating lunch and began to act wierd as Joey began to gorge on food.  
  
" Joey, what are you doing?" Mai asked.  
  
" eating....." The only responce they got out of Joey.  
  
Bakura looked at Joey oddly. Yami suspected something.  
  
" Yami Bakura, grab him!"  
  
Yami Bakura did that and dragged Joey into the den. Weevil got some rope and tied Joey to a chair.  
  
" So Joey, we know you never eat that much in 30 seconds. Who are you and what did you do with the real Joey?" Mai demanded.  
  
" Nothing! You can't prove i'm not the real Joey!"  
  
Yami Bakura walked over to Joey and pulled on a gold chain. He lifted the item off of Joey's neck.  
  
" Well, so Joey seems to have found something," Yami Bakura smiled.  
  
" Hey! give it back!" Joey yelled.  
  
" Not until you tell us what you did to Joey!" Yugi yelled back.  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
" I really have no name, i'm from Egypt and i'm known as an assaian. Got a problem with that?!"  
  
" Then let Joey go!" Yugi yelled.  
  
the spirit let Joey go by separating into a false form.  
  
" What, where am i?" Joey asked.  
  
" Your in the den Joey," Yugi assured Joey.  
  
The second Joey looked around. " What is this place? what is that?" He pointed at the TV.  
  
" That's a TV, you watch stuff on it," Yami Malik explained.  
  
" Stuff? Like what?"  
  
" Horror movies, mystery movies, suspence, angst....," Yami Bakura went on.  
  
" Then there's comedy, romance, sci-fi..." Tea continued.  
  
" Odd. What day is this?"  
  
" You mean, what year......" Rex said.  
  
" Year?"  
  
" Yes, this is the year 2002........." Bakura said.  
  
The second Joey passed out.  
  
" Hey? Hello? Is he okay?"  
  
The second Joey stirred slightly, hearing voices of concern around him. He opened his eyes and saw them staring at him.  
  
" are you okay?" Bakura asked.  
  
" yea to some extent......."  
  
" That's good to hear." Bakura got up and walked out of the room. The second Joey looked at the others.  
  
" What are you going to call you?" Yami asked.  
  
" Dunno..."  
  
" Well if your Yami Yugi, Bakura's yami is Yami Bakura, and mine is Yami Malik, why can't he be Yami Joey?" Malik suggested.  
  
" Never thought of that," Yami replied.  
  
" for once......." Malik said.  
  
" Hey!" Yami yelled.  
  
Malik just laughed, long and loud. Yami smacked Malik in the back of the head to shut him up. The others laughed  
  
Yami Bakura apporched Bakura and whispered something to him. Bakura nodded and check to make sure no one, especially Yami, noticed. Yami Bakura walked off as Isis walked in.   
  
" So, Shadi tells me we have another Yami," Isis said. "Who's the lucky abitou?"  
  
" Joey," Yugi said.  
  
" So, Joeys the lucky  
  
Miles out in the desert, Bakura and Yami Bakura approched a large cliff made of stable sand. They sat down and looked over the edge at the vast desert. Bakura liked the feeling of the warm sand beneath him. Yami Bakura pointed out what this place was.  
  
" When i was younger, i came here all the time," He explained. " I watched people from distant lands come across the vast desert."  
  
On the horizon, was the pyrimids and a what appered to be the ruins of a once crowded town. Bakura loved how this looked. especially when the sun was setting over what, to Yami Bakura, was known as the land of the dead.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at Bakura.  
  
" Can i see your left hand?" he asked.  
  
Bakura held out his hand but a few second later, he pulled his hand back and painfully looked at the palm. Red blood flowed out of it, down his hand, his wrist and onto the golden sand. Looking at his yami, Bakura noticed that Yami Bakura did the same on his right hand. Yami Bakura then took Bakura's left hand and placed the cuts on their hands together. Bakura looked at his Yami.  
  
" In ancient times, and i believe now, this is what you call, an exchange of blood," Yami Bakura said.  
  
" You mean like blood brothers?" Bakura corrected.  
  
" Yes."  
  
They looked at each other. Bakura began to believe that maybe Yami was wrong about Yami Bakura.  
  
The next day the group prepared to leave back to Domino City. Leaving the quiet and calm Nile and back to the rush of Domino City.  
  
Unfortunatly, another scream was heard. Everyone looked at the palace to see Malik run out, a bag in hand, he dived intot he back seat of one car along side Bakura and his Yami.  
  
" You gotta help me!" malik pleaded.  
  
" What happened?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Isis' is gonna kill me!" Malik explained.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cause she thinks i stole her item," Malik added.  
  
" So i guess i can't keep this?" Yami Bakura held up the tank, an item that had the eygptian eye and two side curved lines.  
  
" You moron!" Malik screamed. " Isis isn't gonna kill me! She'll kill you!"  
  
" I'm already dead brainless!" Yami Bakura snapped back.  
  
Isis ran out, waving her fist in anger. Bakura grabbed the tank from Yami Bakura and got out of the car. He walked over to Isis and returned the item. she yelled on more thing at Malik, to not cause any problems in Domino City.  
  
The plane ride was worse. Mostly for Kaiba.  
  
" are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" are we there yet?"  
  
" Malik! Shut up!"  
  
Silence." Are we..."  
  
Yugi was cut off by Yami's hand over Yugi's mouth.   
  
" I am so happy to be back in a country that understands make-up!" Mai yelled into the empty foyea of the mansion that night.  
  
" Mai, you know the ancient Egyptians had make-up," Tea replied.  
  
" Well, it was too hot there!" Mai yelled back. She was already haveway up the stairs, heading for her room with Rex and Weevil carrying her many bags behind her. " All my mascara melted!"  
  
A sigh went throught the house. Mokuba headed into the den to play video games. Bakura went to his room to get some sleep. the plane ride was too crazy and hectic for Bakura to get any sleep. Off and on, malik bugging kaiba, yugi dueling anyone he come in contact with, and winning every match. Yami Bakura, Yami Joey and malik starting having a few drinks, resulting in Yami Bakura getting a hangover.  
  
" Hey guys!" Mokuba ran out. " I got a race going! Who's in?"  
  
" ME!!!!!!" Kaiba, Joey, Malik, and Yami ran off with Mokuba, leaving Yugi and Joey standing in the room. Yami Bakura, still completely drunk, had fallen asleep on the stairs trying to go to bed.  
  
" I feel sad for him," Yugi said.  
  
" Why's dat yug?" Joey asked.  
  
" Well, it's true that Ancient Egyptians drank but i think Yami Bakura under estimated the newer beers on the market," Yugi explained.  
  
" Da crazy guy can't even get into a liquor store," Joey remined Yugi.  
  
" Yea, that why he's always ending up with a hangover," Tea had come back from watching the boys attempt to beat Yami at a video game. " He thinks he is at a lack of it so whenever he can get any, he over does it."  
  
" No wonder Bakura is usually missing from school," Joey looked at Yugi.  
  
The group nodded and decided to head off to bed, helping Yami bakura at least find a bed to sleep in. 


	14. Ch14, Final Days at the Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own the Nintendo 64, Gamecube or any related games or any words from Sonic Underground. Saidi Mishimori is mine. I also don't own any movies mentioned in this story.  
  
Final Chapter! Yea! ^_^  
  
By the next morning, bags lined the foyea. Kaiba had anounced that it was time to leave this solitude and go back to reality. Yami Bakura was still on a hangover once he woke up but bakura seemed only a little affected by it. Mokuba was still trying to beat Yami before they had to leave.  
  
" Hey Bakura!" Joey yelled.  
  
" Hey Joey, not so loud." Bakura timidly replied. " I'm on a minor hangover, i'm not deaf."  
  
" Oh sorry man," Joey replied. " So, do ya think we'll eva come back here?"  
  
" Only if Mokuba forces Kaiba," Bakura smiled.  
  
" Wonder why we where here in da first place?" Joey said.  
  
" Dunno, we got so caught up in every thing, we never learned why," Bakura replied.  
  
" Your right," Joey said. " Besides, i've been wanting to see Domino City again."  
  
" You will in a few hours," Bakura reminded him.  
  
" Yea your right," Joey said. " I better go see if Serenity is ready yet."  
  
Joey walked off towards the third level. Bakura watched him and smiled. He wandered to watch the fight between Mokuba and Yami over who got to be Mario.  
  
" Well, guess this is goodbye, for now!" Mai said, jumping out of the helicopter, parked on top of the KaibaCorp office tower.  
  
" Well, something will bring us back together for something, someday," Yugi smiled.  
  
" I better show Malik to where he is going to be staying," bakura said, finally have recovered from his hangover.  
  
" Yea, you better have long distance!" Malik warned.  
  
" I do, just don't waste a lot of time on the phone," Bakura replied.  
  
" Well, i gotta get Serenity home," Joey said. " Or Mom's gonna freak again."  
  
" I better go," Saidi smiled. " See yea Bakura." She winked at Bakura and she walked over to Kaiba to ask where she could find a phone. Unlike the others, who were taking taxis, buses or just walking home, Saidi was going to phone for her driver to pick her up.  
  
Yugi walked into his quiet room and got ready for bed. As he got into bed, he closed his eyes and mentally talked to Yami.  
  
^^So what did you think of our crazy adventures Yami?^^  
  
^Well, it's the most intresting thing thats happened sence Joey introduced me to Nintendo.^  
  
^^You seemed to like it?^^  
  
^Like?^  
  
^^The adventures. Hard to believe Yami bakura would do something nice for Bakura.^^  
  
^He's just your adverage crazy psycopath.^  
  
Yugi laughed and rolled over, falling asleep while the full moon shone light though the blinds.  
  
Kaiba: That's it! I demand to know who wrote this!  
  
A smoke cloud appeared and something begain to talk.  
  
Voice: Aw man! stupid smoke! oh........................ hamhi!  
  
Joey: Hamhi?  
  
Yami Bakura: What kind of a stupid word is hamhi!?  
  
Voice: It's ham ham for hello baka. oh hold on. * holds up a sign that says ' I don't own Hamtaro!'*  
  
Bakura: okay........ i'm guessing your the authoress?  
  
Voice: Yep! I'm Anime_Sonic. But my friends call me A_S.  
  
Yami Bakura: Anime_Sonic? What kind of a stupid name is Anime_Sonic!?  
  
A_S: well, it's cause i love anime and i love Sonic the Hedgehog, which i don't own! SEGA owns Sonic!  
  
Bakura: Oo;;;;;  
  
A_S: I'm guessing your Bakura right?  
  
Bakura: Um, yea.......  
  
A_S: You and your yami are so freaking cool!  
  
Bakura: wha?  
  
Kaiba: really? how obsessed are you with Bakura?  
  
A_S: Very! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Okay........ prove it.  
  
A_S: K! Your name is Bakura but in the japanese version it's Ryou. You own the ring. Your Yami is Yami Bakura, who is obsessed with owning all the Millennium Items. You are mostly timid and shy so your yami takes advantage of that. You first appeared in Episode one of season two, you had cameos in episodes 2-4 but you never talked until episode 11.  
  
Bakura: Oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: Eep! That's scary.  
  
Kaiba: and your least favorite character?  
  
A_S: You, Yami Yugi, Tea and Tristan!  
  
Tea: Me? What did i do to you?!  
  
A_S: Your always talking about friendship! Yami is always winning every duel he plays! Kaiba's stuck up and i don't like Tristan's hair.  
  
Tristan: What's wrong with my hair?  
  
A_S: everything!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Oo okay..........  
  
A_S: Before i go, i thank my friends for the idea to create Saidi Mishimori. Ham-Q! 


End file.
